


Purity in Hazbin Hotel

by chu1luc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie thinks Tsuna and Alastor are cute, Confused Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Getting to Know Each Other, Possessive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Shipping, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Ten Year Bazooka (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Setsunayukihime Sawada finds herself in Hell after a mishap with a malfunctioned 10 yr bazooka. To add to her luck, her sky flame, Cardcaptor powers, and soul makes any kind of demon go in a euphoric state. They would want to take such unknown purity for themselves either to devour, enslave or to use her to take over Hell. Thankfully, she finds protection in the Hazbin Hotel, but is she safe from the Radio Demon himself?But what happens when he becomes confused around her?
Relationships: Alastor/Tsuna
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Tumble into Hell

Setsunayukihime Sawada 

Future 10th Generation Mafia Donna of Vongola

Currently a Cardcaptor.

Gained the power of the Clow from her mom's side of the family. 

Card guardians are Kerberos and  
Spinel-Sun.

Natsu as her box animal.

Most of her personal info is the same as Tsuna, but she found her Grandma Sakura's book at the age of 7, which destroyed the seal on her placed by the Ninth. Though she should've been mad, she understood it was to protect her, if she would stay a civilian. 

Has both the Clow and Clear Cards.

Has the same kinds of outfits her Grandma Sakura would wear.

Has her set of guardians as well.

\-----------------------  
"TENTH-HIME!" 

Another day, another yell from Hayato worrying about his future boss.

"Hi Hayato-kun. You finished with after school activities?" Setsunayukihime Sawada asked. 

"Of course, Tenth-hime! And summer will be around the corner for us soon! Which means we'll be in our last year of high school soon!" Hayato said.

Tsuna smiled and thought back to the chaos that started this.

Ever since Reborn came along, crazy characters from the mafia had been popping up one after another. 

She now had a full set of guardians, and had to be trained as the next head of the Vongola family. 

That was back when she was in middle school, and a shy student. But at the same time, she could thank Reborn because she now has real friends, her grades had gotten better...although she could deal without one thing.

As she was in her last year of middle school, her body hit puberty big time. She now had curves, a figure, and a bust that girls her age would die for. And a lot of guys that used to ignore her would send her a mountain of gifts. And that's not counting ones from the mafia! And don't get her started on the unwanted advances from Shamal!

Her guardians often escorted her just to keep those kinds of boys away, which she appreciated. 

It had also been so long since she found out she was a Cardcaptor like her grandmother Sakura. She went through the same trial as her, and she gained the trust of both Kero and Suppi. She treated the cards as if they were family too. 

However...

"Ah, Tsuna! Watch out!" She heard Takeshi from behind, and she saw a familiar bazooka heading her way.

'Oh, crud...' she thought as the blast whisked her to wherever. 

When she opened her eyes, Tsuna found she was on top of a building. And the scenario of different shades of red threw her off.

And then she saw the sign. 

Welcome to Hell 

'This is Hell? Where's Satan, his minions, the fire pits, the river of lava?' Then she realized something.

'Did the bazooka malfunction again? How am I gonna get back now?!'

Then she felt something crawling in her hair. She would've screamed but she saw it was Leon.

"Leon. Is Reborn here too?" She asked in concern. The little chameleon shook his head 'no'.

"Hey, what's going on?" A voice from her bag piped up.

She opened her bag to see Kero and Suppi, and was thankful they tagged along for once, along with bringing her Sky Cards.

"Well, we might as well look for a way back." Suppi sighed.

"But where do we start?" Kero said with a frown.

"We should look for a safe place to stay first. My skin's crawling just from the aura of this place." Tsuna said as Leon climbed into her hair and turned into a green hairclip.

She looked down and carefully got down from the building, as she hid behind a garbage bin. 

The demons were nothing like she thought. There were so many varieties, it was hard to keep track. Some looked like actual demons, some were like animals, others, she couldn't tell what they were. But she knew she had to survive.

Then she spotted a girl/guy? stepping out of a car. From the sound of their voice, they were a male. 

After the car took off, Tsuna carefully left the garbage bin to hide behind another one. But then she felt a hand grasping her arm.

"Ah!"

"Hey, hey, sugar tits. Easy there. You new here? I guess you haven't gotten a demon form yet. Name's Angel Dust by the way." The spider demon said.

"I-I'm Setsunayukihime." Tsuna nervously said in English, thankful Reborn gave her those lessons. But he could decipher the accent.

"Thats a long name. You Japanese?"

"1/2 Japanese, 1/4th Italian, 1/8th Chinese, 1/10th English actually." She nodded. "Born and raised in Japan too."

"Well, since you're new to Hell, it's good timing since the Cleansing just ended." Angel said. "Not to mention...you actually look nice with that body and face. If I was straight, I'd take you for myself, honey." Angel smiled as he wound an arm behind Tsuna, while tickling her chin, making her blush. "So, what did you do to get down here? No, wait let me guess-"

Then an explosion occurred as Angel got Tsuna behind his back. 

\-------------------'  
(Or how Tsuna allured all of Pentagram City in seconds...)

Tsuna's day had gotten weirder and weirder. Being down here in Hell with a spider demon, and now she was witnessing a turf war between a female cyclops demon and a snake demon who had a Victorian look. And how the latter was acting reminded her of Skull-kun. 

"Wait over here doll. I gotta help my friend. Don't be seen." Angel Dust said right as he took up a gun from God knows where.

'This reminds me of some of Reborn's crazy training methods. But not as strange.' Tsuna thought from her hiding place.

The fight seemed to rage on until Tsuna spotted an egg? preparing to shoot Angel from behind, but Tsuna quickly interveined.

As she ran, her sky flame somehow activated without the dying will pills. No time to think, she punted the egg boy over to where it landed on its boss as Leon quickly turned into a green bat.

"Ah! Who did that?!" The snake said as he looked around angry till his eyes set on Tsuna in Dying Will Mode.

What Tsuna didn't know, was when she activated her flames, it created a shock waves throughout the city, probably even further.

Demons stopped what they were doing as it happened, and most began twitching with silly smiles or dumbfounded expressions on their faces with a bit a drool. 

"What was that?"  
"What's this feeling?"  
"It's like a new drug I don't want to give up."  
"Such euphoria...!"  
"Ah! What is this? I didn't even get high yet!"  
\----------------  
"Lucifer. Did you feel that?"  
"Yes, I did. But...it's impossible. The only kind of soul like this could be..."  
\-------------  
"This shockwave...What kind of soul could do this?" A female overlord thought as her roses twitched  
\-------------  
"What's going on here? My workers are in a frenzy. Vox?" A moth asked as his face got flushed red, drool coming from his mouth, and his body twitching.  
"I'm just as confused. Same thing going on at my tower with my workers." A Flatscreen said as his circuits began to overheat.  
"Ooh! What kind of demon can-no. No demon can give off such purity. Not even an exterminator." A certain female rag doll said as she pulled her pigtails.  
\----------  
A red deer demon stopped in his tracks by something, as other demons seem to ignore him in favor of looking for the source of the ecstasy spell. He still stood with a smile, and was struggling to contain his image, ears twitching.

"..This kind of soul. So pure, unimaginably so. Not a demon, not even angel..could it be, human?....and a virgin.....how interesting." As his eyes glowed red.  
\--------------  
Meanwhile, as Tsuna helped out Angel and Cherri, they got away from the snake demon.

Her flames went out as they got a safe distance. 

"Okay, what was that? It made me want to pounce on you! It took all my willpower not to! Oh, I'm Cherri Bomb by the way." The cyclops asked, recovering from what just happened.

Angel Dust, on the other hand, seemed to realize what Tsuna did. "Hey, doll. Those were sky flames, right?" 

Tsuna turned to Angel with surprise. "You know of dying will flames?"

"Yeah, I was part of a mafia family when I was alive. None of us became flame active though." Angel shrugged. 

Then, a limo appeared out of nowhere, and Angel took a hold of Tsuna's hand, yelling to Cherri he'll explain more another time as he and Tsuna were taken away.  
\--------  
In the limo, Angel Dust was playing with a window switch as Tsuna giggled a little at his behavior, which drew attention to the two girls in the limo as well.

"Uh, sorry, but who are you and why did Angel bring you with us?" A blonde haired girl in a tux asked. 

"Oh, sorry. I'm Sawada Setsunayukihime. A new friend of Angel's." Tsuna smiled. "He helped me during that turf war."

Then the Leon turned back from his green bat form to normal, shocking the others.  
"Oh and this is Leon. He's a metamorphoses chameleon." She said as she pet the reptile.

"That's cool. And, you did your part as well, saving my life out there. Or I would've been roadkill by now." Angel piped up.

"Well, I'm Charlie, princess of Hell. This is my girlfriend, Vaggie." Charlie introduced herself and the other demon with an x for one of her eyes.

"Though, you don't look like a new demon." Vaggie added.

"Actually, about that. I'm not a demon. I'm a human. I was sent here by an accident." Tsuna said with a nervous smile.

"Eh?! A human?!" Vaggie said in disbelief.

"It would explain the flames earlier. You still have your mortal soul." Angel said getting everyone's attention. 

"How do you know this Angel?" Charlie asked. 

"The flames I saw her use are dying will flames. A power that can only be access in the human world. And only a select few can actually manifest it. Usually those in the mafia. So which family do you work for?" Angel asked. 

"Actually, I'm going to be the next head for the Vongola." Tsuna said, which made Angel fall out of his seat.

"You're kidding me!" 

"Vongola?"

"Yeah, Vongola is prioritized above all mafia families. You can say they're the royalty of the mafia world." Angel summerized.

"Really? But you don't look like you could hurt someone..." Vaggie said to Tsuna.

"Well, I really don't like conflict myself, but I plan to fulfil my ancestor's wish. you see Vongola was originally a vigilante group with the first generation. After my ancestor retired, his nephew turned it into a mafia group, and climbed their way to the top, taking lives of others along the way. The last two heads before me learned of Vongola's origins, and have done their part to repair the debt they belived they owed. Now, their hoping I could finish the job. By now, most of the mafia world already recognizes me as the next head, and are pretty accepting of it. In fact, my refusal to kill even my enemies has been overturning generations of immutablity. I don't know if I can fully complete Vongola's original mission, but if it means protecting my friends, I'll try." Tsuna said.

.....

"Gotta admit, that's deep." Angel said impressed.

"Yeah, if only demons down here could be that optimistic with Redemption." Vaggie said crossing her arms.

Tsuna looked confused, but that Charlie explained her idea for Hell with her hotel idea to redeem sinners.

Tsuna thought it sounded like a good idea, but thought Charlie was targeting the wrong people too quickly.

"Have you thought of looking for demons who are in despair first? Those who have nowhere even here to go? And get to know them bit by bit." Tsuna said as she and Charlie exchanged different ideas while Vaggie decided to grill Angel for his actions on live TV.  
\--------------  
Once they got to the hotel, Tsuna noticed the inside looked half-fixed. She wondered if they ever did take the time to repair the place. 

"Hey, doll. Popsie?" Angel asked offering Tsuna a popsicle from a nearby cooler.

"Thanks Angel." Tsuna smiled.

Then...Tsuna heard some noise from the main entrance.

And her Hyper-Intuition went off like an alarm. It never did that before. And Leon buried himself in her hair as if he felt it too.

"Hel-"  
SLAM  
"-lo!"  
SLAM

Then Charlie slams the door again and turns her head, "Hey, Vaggie?"

"Whaaaat?" Vaggie asks with an irritated expression.

"The Radio Demon is at the door!" Charlie nervously answers, imitating the man's smile. Then points to the door.

Vaggie quickly sits up in shock, "What?!"

"Uh, who?" Angel asked with a disinterested look.

'Radio Demon?' Tsuna thought. 

'Whoever he is, he's probably not good news...'

"What should I do?" Charlie asked fearfully.

"Well, don't let him in! Besides, he can't know a human's here." Vaggie said as she took Tsuna to an elevator with a key. "Here, go to room 7-13. That's the penthouse on the top floor. We'll come to get you once we get rid of the demon. If not, whatever happens, don't make a deal with him! He's not someone you want to get involved with unless you have a death wish!" Vaggie warned.

"Okay." Tsuna said as the elevator closed and brought her to the top floor.

She found her room, and it looked really nice.

It was fancy like an actual hotel penthouse, and she had a good view of the city. Though she could deal without the noise.

She also felt exhausted, so she thought maybe a nice shower or bath.

But what could she wear here? 

She looked over in the closet and saw a simple creamy white sundress there. She wondered how it got there, but it looked like it could fit, so...

She set the sundress on the bed, locked the room door, and set herself for a shower.

The bathroom was as nice as the bedroom. 

She ran the water as she stripped down, waiting for the water to warm up along with Leon, Kero and Suppi tagging along.

Once warm, the four stepped in the shower and it eased their muscles. The feeling was nice. 

"Still can't believe we are actually in hell." Suppi sighed in woe.

"But at least we're in a safe place and not having to sleep outside. Who knows what could have happened to us? Plus it's free!" Kero stated.

"Though, I'm gonna help out around here until we find a way back. And it could've been worse. We could've all been alone. Least I was sent here with you three." Tsuna smiled as she gently scrubbed Leon, as he happily churred.

After the shower, the group dried off as Tsuna wondered how she and the girls could find a way to get them back to Earth. 

She put on some undergarments she found as well, which she thought were a little skimpy, but she had to make due. 

After getting the dress on, she saw it fit her snugly around her bust, which made the front of the dress ride up below her knees. So it looked like the dress had a small train.

Tsuna felt a little tired, and thought a nap could help ease her worries. Laying down on the fluffy bed, she crawled into the covers with a kitten's yawn as she closed her eyes. 

Kero and Suppi joined as well, lying asleep near her head on the pillows. Leon made himself comfy on Tsuna's fluffy hair.

She was so deep in her sleep, she didn't pay any attention to the explosion that occured.  
\------------------  
Timeskip, after Alastor took care of the annoying snake who dared to disturb his number, he looked at the keys for the rooms and noticed one was missing. 

7-13.

Was there a guest here he didn't know of?

But Vaggie noticed. Before she could say anything, Alastor vanished.

"Charlie! Elevator now! Alastor's heading to the penthouse! That's where Tsuna is!" Vaggie yelled as the girls ran. Angel, Niffty, and Husk followed after. The latter two wondering why they were frantic.  
\-------------  
Alastor had made it to the penthouse, and used his power to delay the elevator to talk with the unknown guest. Finding the door locked, he teleported into the room, to find a figure sleeping on the bed under the covers. 

He pulled the covers to see a young long-haired brunette sleeping peacefully. Next to was what appeared to be a stuffed winged teddy bear and a winged kitty. But they were certainly alive. On top of her hair was a green chameleon snoozing away as well.

The girl's face was devoid of any blemishes or abnormalities, and she didn't have any demonic features. In fact she didn't even smell like a demon.

She was certainly human.

And a virgin.

It had been ages since his own human life he came across another human, but none of them could hold a candle to this maiden. 

Soft, sweet-looking, innocent...

Vulnerable

He felt like he could pounce on her if he was a lesser demon just to taint her.

But that kind of game is reserved for ruffians, not gentlemen. And his mother would repremand him for doing such a thing to a young lady.

He reached over to the young brunette to wake her up, when the door burst open, which did wake the girl and the creatures up.

"Huh? What?" Tsuna said as she woke.

"Whazzat?" Kero said rubbing his eyes, along with Suppi.

Leon was on high alert, and Tsuna noticed it.

She looked up from her sleep an the first person she saw was man all dressed in red.

He was slim, with Kahki colored skin, and sharp yellow teeth. His hair was a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers.

His eyes were also red scleras, bright red irises with black pupils and he wore a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye.

He wore a dark red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs.

He also had a black-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves with red tips, but she guessed they were claws, and black pointed-toe boots with red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles. He was also carrying a thin cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it.

Tsuna could tell this was one man she shouldn't mess around with. The aura around him screamed 'DANGEROUS'. 

"Stop right there Alastor! You leave her alone!" Vaggie said with her weapon in hand.

"Why, I'm offended! I just thought that we had a guest I didn't even greet, and thought to meet them!" Alastor said, before turning to Tsuna. "Though, I never thought it would be a living human. And a lovely one at that. I haven't seen another human since I still had a pulse!" The man said before laughing. "Oh, where are my manners? What would your name be, my darling?" He asked still smiling.

"Um, m-my name's Setsunayukihime, but everyone just calls me Tsuna." Tsuna said as her chocolate brown eyes made contact with Alastor's red ones.

He noticed Tsuna was wearing a peculiar ring (Vongola Sky Ring True Form), which he could tell was powerful. It also looked priceless. He could ask Rosie about this kind of ring once he got the chance. But if the girl was wearing a ring of this class, it meant she's someone important.

He took the hand of the ring, and smiled even wider. "Alastor, my darling, a pleasure to meet you." He said as he kissed her ring, as a sign of respect, and Tsuna blushed.

"And my apologies for disturbing your slumber, but it's about dinnertime, and I was preparing some jambalaya. Have you ever had it, my dear?" Alastor asked as he yanked Tsuna out of the bed and pulled her close to him as they walked, Kero and Suppi quickly following along with Leon still being in Tsuna's hair.

"Hey, wait, what are those two?" Angel asked, pointing to Kero and Suppi.

"Oh, this is Kero and Suppi. Their my friends." Tsuna said.

"Actually, my name's short for 'Spinel-Sun'." The black cat said, surprising the other demons.

"And mine's short for Kerberos!" The yellow lion cat said proudly.

"Whoa! They can talk!" The cyclops demon said.

Alastor just grinned wider. 

This is getting more interesting!

\----------------  
Tsuna had been waiting in the lobby along with her animal friends for dinner. Angel was sitting next to her on the couch while everyone waited for Alastor to finish making supper. 

"So, these two teddies are your guardians? Really?" Angel asked skeptical. 

"Well this is their powered down forms. They actually have a true form. They pretend to be stuffed animals in this form." Tsuna said. "Leon actually belongs to Tsuna's tutor back on Earth. He tagged along with us." Suppi said.

"Besides, she'll need him along with her Sky Cards." Kero said. 

"Sky Cards?" Husk asked.

"It's a power I inherited from my mom's side of the family." Tsuna said as Alastor came from the door.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! Dinner's ready!" He smiled.

The dining kitchen was all elegant and pristine as the group saw a spread of delicious food. Tsuna had to hold Kero from pouncing on the food.

After getting a plate for her animal compatriots, and fixing her plate of jambalaya, Vaggie decided to ask something.

"So, what exactly is the power you have as a human with the cards?" 

"Oh! Our human guest has powers? This is certainly something Newsworthy for Hell-!" But then he was interrupted.

"No Al! We can't let anyone know a human's here! It could put her in danger!" Charlie said.

"Not to mention it's violating the vow of silence in the mafia." Tsuna said.

"Vow of silence?" Nifty asked.

"Yeah, the mafia has a thing called omerta. A strict rule that forbids us from revealing any secrets of the mafia to Outsiders, and it's punishable by Death. The dying will flames are a secret among the whole mafia world." Angel clarified. "I'm not sure if it qualifies in Hell, but it doesn't hurt to be sure."

"In other words, no broadcasts about what I'm going to say." Tsuna said, crossing her arms. The deer demon swore he saw a tint of orange in her eyes, that demanded respect.

"...Fair enough." Alastor said with a shrug.

Tsuna sighed and now she had everyone's attention.

"The dying will flames are a power that can be called the life force of a person. Everyone is born with it but only a few people can be able to manifest flames, and their all different. It also doesn't change either. Each flame has their own different properties and attributions.

The red Flames are storm, which have the ability of disintegrating or Decay and break apart anything it touches.  
Next are the blue flames which are Rain Flames, with the attribute of Tranquility they can Rob and targets of their strength and capacity to move. It's also useful in certain situations for calming and comforting people. Takeshi has Rain flames while Hayato has Storm." Tsuna said before pausing. 

"Yellow flames stand for the sun. Their attribute is activation. From inducing and improving the efficiency of any type of activity and also activate cell growth as well as a have a healing Factor. Ryohei has this flame." Kero said.

"Purple are Cloud flames, with the attribute of reproduction and growth and also replicate and increase the size of objects. Those who possess those flames are usually lone wolf types. Hibari has this ability." Suppi said. 

"Lambo has lightning Flames which are green. Their attribute is to harden. They can increase how hard an object is and even produce barriers or shields of energy. They can also be used to electrocute enemies. These types of users are the most expressive.

Then there's indigo which are the color of mist flames. Murkuro and Chrome has this power, which allows them to tap into the attribute of construction, and even create real-life illusions." Tsuna said before she was interrupted.

"What about you Tsuna? From the looks of it, Angel said you have orange flames. What do they stand for?" Niffty asked.

"I can explain that," Angel piped in. "Orange are the rarest and the most sought-after Flames. Sky Flames. They have the harmonization property, the ability to harmonize with other flame types and to keep them balanced and stable. Those who have these Flames are usually seen as the leaders of their groups. And they also tend to have brilliant insight and Leadership qualities. What's more is that it's even rarer for this flame to be inherited."

"Right. In my case, I gained sky flames from my dad's side." Tsuna said.

"Your dad?" Vaggie asked.

"Yeah, remember when I told you that I'm a future mafia donna?" Tsuna asked as the others nodded. 

"The first boss of Vongola, Vongola Primo was her ancestor. It started out as a vigilante group, but then he retired young and left the organization it to his nephew, who became the Secondo. From there it started to become a mafia group, and Vongola battled it's way to the top. Now Vongola's recognized as the royalty of the mafia for 400 years. Though, I dont know what became of him after." Angel added his two cents.

"4 centuries?!" Husk whistles impressed. 

"Primo crossed over to Japan and started a family with a local woman he fell for. He's her great great great great grandfather." Kero said as he took out a picture of Primo and Tsuna's family tree. "So, it makes her an heir by blood and birthright."

'That's a male Tsuna!' The demons all thought.

"And I thought my family genetics were weird." Angel said. 

"Wait, if the Ninth listed on this paper has three sons, why won't they inherit?" Charlie asked.

"Well, let's just say they were taken out ahead of time and leave it at that." Tsuna said with a shiver. The princess paled as she nodded.

"Well, that is to be expected dearie. The mafia isn't exactly a safe place." Alastor grinned. 

"What about Kero and Suppi? Are they guardians as well?" Niffty asked.

"Yes, although we're the Guardians of Sky cards." Kero said eating his food.

"That's right." Suppi said as he directed everyone's attention to Tsuna's maternal side on the paper.

"On her mom's side, her grandmother Sakura was a card captor, a mystic being that can tap into the power of magic cards. Further along the line was a man named Reed Clow, a noble sorcerer who created those cards. He made it so that there would be three qualifications to inherit those cards. One is to be of the bloodline itself. Another is to be acknowledged by both the Sun and Moon Guardians that protects those cards. And the last is to have a certain magic property that falls under a balance of both light and dark attributes. Her grandmother had star Magic, which counts as an equivalent of light and dark. Tsuna has sky magic, with the sky holding weather patterns and time changes that have light and dark properties. In addition to her bloodline and both our approvals, she passed all three as a successor." Suppi said as Tsuna took out her Sky Book and showed her cards. "Her mother's a non-active Sun user, meaning she's primarily light. So she can't inherit."

"Well, this is a lot to take in. We basically have a mafia princess/ sorceress to help get back to Earth." Angel summerized. 

Alastor then interrupted. 

"This is certainly interesting! All of Hell will surely be on a hunt for her once they learn of the power in her veins. An innocent Persephone in the merciless realm of sin!" He exclaimed as he spun her around and held her close with one arm.

Vaggie quickly took Tsuna out of his grasp, yelling at him to not toy around with her. 

After dinner, Tsuna decided to settle back in her room for the night. 

Taking her animal compatriots, she headed back to the penthouse. 

She decided to get ready for bed as she settled for a long nightgown. She'd have to ask Charlie and Vaggie to go shopping for clothes later.

Then she felt a dark presence in the room. She turned to see Alastor standing there. 

"Can I help you, Alastor?" She asked.

The deer demon just smiled as he bent over to Tsuna, making her feel uncomfortable. 

She then began to turn pink as she felt his face brush against her cheek and neck.

"Mmmmm. You do smell...DIVINE. It should be a crime to be so pure. And I meant what I said earlier. Demons all over Hell will want to break, violate, drain, and devour you. Especially since virgins down here are sooo rare." He spoke with static in his voice.

Tsuna didn't say anything, just stood her ground. 

"Which is why, my dear, I want to propose an offer to you." He said. 

"I thought you were told not to trick me into making a deal."

"On the contrary! This hardly a trick. I'm expressing it in the open. I just want to offer my assistance to help you get back home. And to provide protection here in Hell while we look for a way. So. Would you accept?" Alastor said as his hand gained a green glow.

"...I apologize, but I don't think I need help to find a way back. But I appreciate the offer though. Now, I need to get to sleep. I have a big day tomorrow." Tsuna said as she stood her ground again.

Alastor was taken back before gaining his usual smile again.

"Very well, my dear. Good night." He said before quickly kissing her hand again before vanishing.

\-------------------  
No human has ever refused his deals before. 

How strange. 

However, those eyes of hers.  
They were so familiar.  
They were like that young lady's eyes back when he was still alive. 

So bright, so full of life. Full of timidness yet with a smile of hope. 

Such innocence.....brought him to his downfall back then.

And then there was this girl's family tree. 

He noticed one name.

Haruko.

He met a young lady named Nadeshiko Haruko who was on vacation with her family. She was barely 16 when he met her. 

So innocent.

A shame he never got her. She was the one person to get away from him, which led to his downfall. 

Now, her descendant was here. And alive.

Now this must be fate!

If he couldn't get his original target, he'll have to settle for a relative.

And he's betting she's even sweeter than the venison he had in his life.  
\-----------  
Plz comment!


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take long for Tsuna to get into trouble...

Tsuna got up early the next day, mostly thanks to Reborn always waking her up at unholy hours. Plus she wanted to start on breakfast for everyone. She thought of also having Sugar, the Sweet Card, help her too.

Along with Leon and the two cats, Tsuna's group made some chocolate chip pancakes, tea, coffee, juice, Japanese fruit crepes, sunny side up eggs, mini sausages, and toast.

As the food was about ready, Tsuna summoned Vix, the Dash Card, to wake the others and thanked Sugar for helping before she went back to her card form. 

Alastor was already heading to the kitchen when he smelled some food being made. 

He peeked in to see Tsuna setting breakfast on the table. And she did a great job as well. 

Tsuna was in a simple t-shirt and short jeans as her hair was tied back, and was also wearing a white apron as well. 

"Oh, konnichiwa Alastor. Did you sleep well last night?" Tsuna asked as she placed the last of the food on the table. 

"Ah, I don't really need to sleep much. I'm a night owl most of the time, my dear. Though, I'm impressed with your work on the food." Alastor said with a grin.

"Yeah, I can thank mom for that. She passed her cooking skills to me." Tsuna said as Vix came and the others followed.

"Thanks Vix." Tsuna said petting the Fox creature, and giving it a sausage before it went back to its card form. 

Tsuna went over to the table with the others as everyone ate.   
\---------------  
Vaggie and Charlie were all set to go out with Tsuna. She mentioned she had to get some clothes while she stayed with them. 

But they had to get her around without no one knowing she was human.

Angel helped out by putting make up on Tsuna. With some fake fangs and fake elvish ears, she looked more demon-like.

The trio of them got to a shopping district where Tsuna found a few clothing articles she liked. She steered clear of any that seemed scandalous to her. 

"Well, looks like we can settle with these for now." Vaggie said as they went to check out.

The clerk wasn't all that friendly from how they talked about Charlie's hotel, but Tsuna intervened. 

"I actually came to the hotel myself for redemption. It was a minor mistake to be honest, but I guess that does not matter, huh? But could you please let us buy these?" Tsuna asked tilting her head.

What the group didn't expect was for the demon to gain a blush and a silly smile when he saw Tsuna's cute face.

On top of that, he let them take her clothes free of charge!

"I guess looking cute in Hell can have perks too..." Vaggie muttered.  
\--------  
As the day passed, Tsuna noticed Angel was sneaking out of the hotel, looking worried. Being as curious and concerned as she was, she decided to follow him. 

She ended up going to a seedy part of the city. It looked like Angel was in trouble with some shark demons, talking about money.

One shark was going to attack, but Tsuna summoned Winter the Freeze and the shark demons were all frozen in ice, and their eyes moved in confusion. 

"Wha?! Tsuna! What are you doing here?" Angel asked as he gathered the money back.

"I saw you snuck out, and I got worried. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Tsuna said.

Then the two of them heard a limo pull up. A bright hot pink one.

Angel tensed up and before he knew it, he and Tsuna were in the limo.

Tsuna could smell the scent of perfume, cigarettes, and who knows what else in the car, and she didn't like it. 

Then she saw 4 other people in the car. Two of them were women, a succubus and a cat demon who looked to be making out with each other. 

It was the other two, that made her tense. 

One looked like a robotic demon because of his head being a giant TV, with a frightening face. She guessed he was an android demon or something.

Then there was the other one sitting across from Angel and Tsuna. 

He looked to be an insect demon like angel, but she couldn't tell which kind. He had 4 arms, a pair of antenna, one had lost its fur, and he wore a hot pink coat with fluffy fur and a fancy hat. He also had a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses, which partly hid his eyes. His teeth were also pink, except for a gold tooth.

As the pimp began to talk, the TV demon took notice of Tsuna, and gained a curious look which morphed into one of sick interest. 

The other demon noticed his friend's line of vision, and smiled as well when he spotted Tsuna. Particularly at her face and body.

"Well, who's this little cutie? I don't believe we've met. I'm Valentino, owner of Porn Studios." The pimp said as he gave a lecherous smile, moving closer to Tsuna.

"A-ah, I'm Setsunayukihime, but everyone just calls me Tsuna. I'm new down here." Tsuna smiled nervously, making the male demons blush a bit because it was cute. Even the two female demons stopped their love-making and gained blushes.

"Ah, Japanese then? We rarely see one around here." Vox spoke up as he offered Tsuna some wine.

"No thanks. I have low alcohol tolerance." Tsuna politely refused then she noticed Valentino wrapping an arm around her.

"You actually have a face that could shame a cherubim, and the form of a goddess, love. If you would like, I'll offer you a job at my studio."

That caught Angel's and Tsuna's attention in a panic.

"But unlike my other employees, you'll be a forbidden flower. Something pretty to look at, but can not touch.  
My Golden Angel." Valentino crooned as he reached for her chin. 

But then he found himself face to face with a strange creature that roared at him, causing Valentino to fall back in surprise.

Vox and the two women too.

They looked at the new arrival. An ash brown dragon-like creature that coiled itself around Tsuna. As if it was protecting her. It also glared at Valentino in pure hatred.

'Richter.' Tsuna thought in relief as the Swing creature growled.

He just smirked. 

Then he snapped his fingers as the car stopped.

"Angel, I'll let this slide this one time, because your friend put me in a good mood today." He said as the door opened allowing Angel and Tsuna to leave.

But Valentino grabbed Tsuna's arm as he took out a card.

"My offer for you is still available. And I promise in turn, you'll want for naught. Thank about it sweetheart~♡." Valentino said before leaving in the limo.

Why do these things always happen to her?!

\---------------------  
"Who was she? Do we know her?" The feline demon asked.

"No, but she's adorable, don't you think? I wouldn't mind a threesome with her." The succubus said as she thought of Tsuna's cute face.

"What do you think Val? I don't think you'll want her to slip by so easily." Vox said as a matter of fact.

Valentino grinned even more. "When I see something I want, I'll do anything to get it."  
\------------------  
"WHAT?!?!" Vaggie said, angry at Angel.

"Hey! I had to do it for business. I didn't know that Tsuna was following me! Plus, it's not her fault for looking too cute." Angel defended.

When Tsuna and Angel returned to the hotel, Charlie looked worried since Tsuna left without notifying anyone. The Japanese girl apologized and defended that she saw Angel sneaking out, and was concerned, so she followed him.

Then Angel explained that Valentino took an interest in Tsuna and wanted her to be part of his studio as a new star. And she doesn't want to. 

But Valentino was not the type to take no for an answer.

"I just want him to leave me alone," Tsuna sighed.

"Well then my dear, maybe I can talk Valentino to keeping away from you, if you would allow me to." Alastor spoke up. 

"Why are you offering to help?" Vaggie asked, knowing there had to be a catch. 

"No catch! It be uncouth of a gentleman to ignore a young dame in distress. I'll accompany our Persephone to tell deliver her refusal." Alastor said with a hand over his chest. 

\---------------  
That was how Tsuna found herself walking with Alastor to the studio.  
Truth be told, she didn't know who to be more nervous of. 

Alastor or Valentino?

As Alastor and Tsuna entered the studio, a number of demons spotted Tsuna, letting out wolf whistles, or leering at her. One demon reached for her, only for Alastor to pull her close to him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. 

Ignoring the 'activities' of the place, the two made it to Valentino's office. It was rather spacious, and it even had a large bed. Tsuna shook her head, not wanting to know what happened on it. 

Valentino grinned as he saw Tsuna, but it twisted into a frown when he saw Alastor. 

"The Radio Demon. What brings you here?" 

"I believe there's been a Grievous mistake regarding Miss Tsuna. She's underage, meaning she can't work in your studio. I merely came along to clear all this up." Alastor said with a dark grin. "In addition, she's also working for the hotel as she rehabilitates as well." 

"It's also why I'm here. I came to properly turn down your offer." Tsuna said as she steeled her nerves.

Valentino looked surprised at her attitude. Prior she was a little timid, but she showed some backbone now. He wondered if it was an act until he saw an orange glint in her eyes. 

He felt a twinge of the same sensation he felt a few days ago. It came from her!

He grinned. "Very well. I'll back off...for now. I may be called a lot of things but I'm not stupid enough to try to attack a place under the royal family's control. But, my offer will still be available..." 

As Alastor and Tsuna left, the Radio Demon was suspicious of the sudden attitude change. He'd have to keep an eye on him.  
\----------------  
Next Alastor offers to take Tsuna to a café.   
Rosie and Mimzy appear too.


	3. New Cards to track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple meet and greet turns into another card hunt, only more dangerous...

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief as she and Alastor left the studio.

"That was probably tenser than the Guardian Trials back home. I thought he would actually attack us for a moment."

"Is that why you were so tense, my dear? Even if you can hold your own against him, I wouldn't let him do such a thing. Charlie would be mad herself if I let a guest get hurt." Alastor grinned. 

"I suppose." Tsuna scratched her cheek as she felt peckish. 

As if on cue, Alastor spoke, "Why don't we go somewhere to eat? I know a nice café to relax!" 

"You would offer such a thing to me? Aren't you supposed to be an Overlord?" 

"Yes, but I know other demons know better than to mess with the likes of me. Plus, you look like you need to relax from the recent meeting, my dear." Alastor said as he used his voodoo magic to have Tsuna in a different outfit.

But Tsuna shook her head.

"No thanks, Alastor, I got a dress to use," Tsuna said as she used a nearby stall to change quickly and came out in a cute Victorian dress.

Alastor was quite surprised by the dress choice and even though it suited her, making her cuter.

"That's quite a fetching dress, my dear," Alastor said as he offered his arm. 

"Thank you, Alastor. It used to be my great-grandmother's. She loved Victorian fashion." Tsuna said as the two of them walked to the café.

Alastor asked for a table outside, and Tsuna was a little nervous. 

"Aren't you worried if someone would start a turf war here?"

"A normal demon would, but they not stupid to cross paths with me, since I happen to like this particular café!" Alastor said as one brave waiter asked for their orders.

Alastor asked for the usual black coffee and a venison sandwich, and Tsuna decided to ask, "What do you recommend that has chocolate and a good meal here?" She asked sweetly.

The waiter blushed and said they have a delicious chocolate mocha that's the most popular and a fruit strudel. Tsuna decided to order those with a smile.

The waiter left with a goofy smile, and Alastor laughed. 

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked.

"I find it amusing that no matter where you go, many demons fall head over heels over that simple smile of yours." Alastor clarified. 

"Is that bad?" Tsuna tilted her head to one side.

"On the contrary! I think it's interesting to see the scum of the world, beings of power even, to be brought down to their knees by a simple, refreshing smile that even angels would adore!" Alastor exclaimed with a smile. 

As lunch passed, Tsuna was scared to see she was comfortable around Alastor, and even exchanging a few stories with him. 

Alastor was hooked by the strange diseases that Dr. Shamal used to kill hit targets, and she had to convince him to cure one guardian of a Skull Disease. He found it amusing that the skulls would speak of the most humiliating things about that person before they died at sunset. Talk about died of embarrassment!

"Yoohoo! Alastor!" A chirpy voice spoke out! 

The Radio Demon and the mafia heiress turned to see two female demons. 

One was dressed as a 1920s flapper. The other was in a Victorian-era dress and hat and was carrying an umbrella. 

"Alastor! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you?" The short flapper demon asked as she walked up to him.

"Ah, sorry, Mimzy, but I've been at a new source of entertainment." Alastor apologized.

The other demoness looked over to Tsuna in curiosity. "Oh, who might this young lady be?" She asked with a curious smile.

Alastor directed his attention to the other demoness and smiled. "Ah, yes! I would like you to meet the hotel's new patron, Tsuna! She's new to Hell! Tsuna, these are two friends of mine; Rosie and Mimzy!"

'So they are his friends. Might as well be polite.' Tsuna thought before responding. 

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet both of you." Tsuna greeted with her sweet smile and bell-like voice.

A minute of silence passed, and Tsuna wondered if something was wrong.

Then she was tackled by Mimzy in a tight hug. "OH, YOU ARE THE MOST ADORABLE THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! HOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU GOT DOWN HERE, I MAY NOT KNOW, BUT I WOULD BE FUMING!" Mimzy said as she gushed over Tsuna's cuteness.

"Mimzy, you might suffocate the poor dear. But you are right. She looks too innocent to be down here." Rosie smiled.

Tsuna was happy that she gained the approval of Alastor's friends, at least.

Then Tsuna felt a tense feeling up her neck. She felt this before.

Suddenly the group heard screams.

"Run! Our guns didn't work on it!"

"This is madness!"

"Every demon for himself!"

A bunch of demons began running like something was after them. And there was.

"Run for the hills!!!"

Demons on the street soon took cover as a gigantic creature came into view.

A huge, shadowy, black dog-like creature was running and snarling. Its neck had a silver steel collar with small chains attached. Its eyes were a bright glowing red.

"Alastor? What is that?!" Mimzy asked in fright as she hid behind Alastor.

"For once, I don't know what to say because I've never seen it before." The deer demon said.

Tsuna, however, could tell what it was from the energy it put out.

'It's a card spirit!'

\-----------------------------

Alastor knew too well this was some kind of dog beast. He was never fond of them since he died in a dog related incident.   
He'll make an example of it.

"Mimzy, Rosie. Get Tsuna to safety." He said as he went to confront the creature, that was currently tearing up a building. 

"Be careful Alastor!" Mimzy shouted as she and Rosie took Tsuna away, but Tsuna still looked worried. 

Alastor first used his voodoo magic to tie up the beast in tentacles, but the canine tore them up in a mad frenzy. 

Alastor used his radiowave lengths to try and deafen the creature, but it countered with a loud howl. 

Then to Alastor's surprise, it was fast, and slammed him into a wall, nearly knocking him out. But he got all bloody. 

The girls nearby were shocked.

"It overpowered him so quickly! How?!" Mimzy said, afraid for Alastor. 

Then Kero popped from Tsuna's bag.  
"Tsuna, could it be?"   
"Yeah, I felt it from the creature too!" Tsuna said as she took out a white cloak to cover her face. 

"Tsuna, what-?!" Rosie said as Tsuna took off and a key around her neck became a staff. (Clear Card Staff)

However, one wing became completely black now. Shaking it off, Tsuna took off to help Alastor ignoring Rosie and Mimzy's calls. 

Taking out three cards, she activated their powers.

"Gravitation! Siege! Snooze! Heed the call to my command! Release!" 

The three beings activated from their cards and got to work.

Before the black dog could stomp on Alastor, it suddenly started to float in mid-air as it flailed around. Then it looked like it was enveloped in a box and then a light dust went around it, making it sleep.

Alastor was confused until he saw Tsuna. 

"Yes! Now!  
Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power!" Tsuna said as she pointed her staff to the sleeping being.

"Secure!"

Then a light crystalline flame burst and enveloped the creature. The crystal shattered, leaving...a card?

Tsuna reached out as the other three cards returned to normal as she looked at the new card. 

It was silvery grey, with dark boarders. On one side was a magic circle with a flame in the center of a star. Along with the basic elements of the sky, along with the sun and moon.

The other side had the dog creature etched into it with a name.

"Rampage?" Tsuna said. 

Then Rosie and Mimzy ran over, asking if Alastor was alright, and what did Tsuna do to trap the creature.

Then the group heard demons wondering what happened as things went back to normal, as if it never happened. 

"Let's get out of here." Alastor said as the group made tracks.  
\----------  
The group of four managed to get away from the scene of the battle, and into a quiet street near Rosie's Emporium.

"We can stay here a while, no one will bother us here." The tall demoness said as they went inside, and Rosie closed the shop early for answers.

Mimzy looked over Alastor for any injuries. Thankfully they were only minor ones. It takes a lot to take down an Overlord. 

Tsuna was looking at the new Rampage card with a serious face, as if thinking about something.

"Alright, we're the only ones in the building. Miss. Tsuna. Do you mind me asking you what you did back there?" Rosie said getting everyone's attention as she sat down. 

Tsuna basically gave Rosie and Mimzy the same talk about her cardcaptor secret, even showing the Sky Card book.

Then she felt two cards glowing.

"What's that?" Mimzy said as they directed their attention to two cards.

Light and Dark. Hikari and Kuromi

They wanted to talk as well. 

"Maybe they know something about this." Tsuna said as she took out their cards and summoned them.

The two beings appeared and the three demons thought they could be mistaken for fraternal twins. 

"Tsuna, we sensed that you obtained one of the lost cards." Hikari said.

"Lost card?" Tsuna asked. 

"Yes. You see, many ages ago, another cardcaptor had been in charge of collecting the cards and were successful. But then one day, they were attacked by an unknown force. A portal opened, and some cards were dragged inside, thought to be lost forever." Hikari started.

"However, when we first came here to Hell, we sensed the presence of other cards. We didn't realize what they were until Rampage appeared. Though from the looks of it, Hell's influence has changed them." Kuromi said before turning to Alastor. "Has anyone seen any unusual event like the one with Rampage?" She asked him.

"Not at all. If fact, this is my first time seeing them too." Alastor said, as he put his coat back on. 

"Then that means they were sleeping in Hell the whole time. They must've started to awaken when Tsuna came down here." Hikari said. 

"Tsuna, you need to find the Lost Cards. Once you gathered all of them, only then they can be cleansed." Kuromi said. 

Tsuna looked surprised before nodding her head. "Do you recall how many were lost?" 

"27. Aside from Rampage, that makes 26." Hikari said.

"And I go on another card hunt. Again." Tsuna sighed.   
\--------------  
Mimzy and Rosie agreed they would keep secret about Tsuna being a human, and she and Alastor walked back to the hotel. 

"Are you serious about what you told those two ladies?" Alastor said referring to Hikari and Kuromi.

"Yes. I felt Rampage's feelings before I secured him. All that anguish...The lost cards were stuck down here this whole time, and they must've thought they were abandoned." Tsuna said sadly as Leon licked her cheek to comfort her. "But Hikari said that they can be cleansed too, meaning they can be saved. And they could be why I'm down here. To find and help them." Tsuna clenched her fist. 

Alastor was surprised at her determination and quickly thought that such positivity would be tested down here until it was broken. A girl racing against the temptations of Hell while searching for forgotten cards. Will Hell or her Will provail? 

The thought of it excites him! 

He smiled as he bent to Tsuna's eye level. "Well, aside from watching the scum of the world struggle to betterment, it'll be just as entertaining to see you collect the cards while keeping your sanity and innocence intact." Alastor said as he placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it. "I wonder if you'll make it or not?" He chuckles before going over to the hotel.

Tsuna shook her head as she fought off the blush creeping on her face.

She will make it back home. She will!  
\-----------------  
Plz comment!


	4. Prickly Garden of Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna saves an Overlord. Nuff said.

Since the Rampage incident, the residents of the Hazbin Hotel were notified by the new notion that there were card spirits in Hell.

The all agreed to alert Tsuna if they noticed something out of the ordinary. 

Since Tsuna's phone didn't work well in hell, Charlie got her a hellphone with everyone's number in it. Even Mimzy's and Rosie's. 

She currently with Niffty in the garden looking at the many flowers. She thought that plants wouldn't be able to grow in Hell, but this proved her wrong. Most flowers in Hell were usually roses, nothing outside of rather than nightshade, or any other deadly poisonous plant. 

"Well, I just finished this part of the garden. It's coming along great." Tsuna said as she stood up from her work.

"I did too! Though, I thought I heard some hissing." Niffty said tilting her head.

"Hissing? Like a snake?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup! I went to look for it, but it vanished. Like poof!" 

Tsuna scratched her head at that. Could it have been...?

\-----------  
Meanwhile at a garden/park in Pentagram City, a large tree started to have thorny vines grow around it. And slithering in that tree was a large white snake with black tribal patterns and purple eyes. 

Close by, another demon was walking when they heard the hissing. 

"Huh? What-!" They said as they were attacked.

The demon in question was Velvet.

She was gonna call Val and Vox for help when then phone was knocked out of her hands. "Hey, let me go! It hurts!" She said as the Thorns grabbed her ankles.

\---------------  
At that, Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked in as she heard something. 

"Tsuna, what is it?" Charlie asked. 

"I heard it. There's a card spirit. No, two of them at once." Tsuna said as she ran out the door all ready. 

Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty followed after her.

The future donna led them to the town park, or what it was.

"Wha?! The place is covered in thorns!" Vaggie said is surprise.

"Is one of the spirits behind this?" Charlie asked.

"Hey look over there!" Niffty pointed out.

And there was the overlord Velvet on the ground with her ankles in the vines. Along with a hissing.

"That hiss. We heard that in the garden a few hours ago." Tsuna said as she took out her cloak, staff and cards for help.

"It must be another spirit." Kero said.

"Alright. Girls, can you make sure no one else gets too close to the place? I'll help Velvet and catch the spirits." Tsuna said as she took out Flight, Freeze and Hail.

Flight came out and attached itself to Tsuna like a pair of wings. She floated into the garden, careful not to be near the thorns. 

She got to where Velvet was and saw some figures near the tree.

One slithered out of the tree, and spat out something that turned out to be acid when it hit the ground.

She then took out Freeze and Hail.

"Freeze, Hail! Heed the call to my command! Release!" 

The ice fish creature and the frozen droplets emerged and used their ice powers to prevent the vines from growing, and a loud hissing was heard near the tree only to quiet down making the snake tired from the cold.

Tsuna looked to the tree and ran towards it, staff ready.

"Forces without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!"

The crystalline flames emerged enveloping the two spirits, and two new cards came out.

Same as Rampage, only one was a woman in a white dress covered in thorns and the other was a large snake with tribal patterns. 

"Thorns and Venom." 3 down. 24 to go.

The garden returned to the way it was and Velvet began to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked her.

"Hey, what happened to those things? They were here a moment ago." The overlord looked around.

"Right here. And they won't be hurting anyone anymore." Tsuna said as she held out the cards. 

"I guess they were looking for a home but other demons kept intruding. That's why they attacked." Tsuna said. "Oh, I'm Tsuna by the way." 

"Velvet, overlord and one of the Three Vs. How did you capture those demons like that? It's nothing I've ever seen." 

"Well-"

But then Vaggie yelled for Tsuna and she had to leave. 

Velvet just waved goodbye as she left, the the Ragdoll demon gained a huge smile on her face as if she found some new toy to play with. 

As she got back to Val and Vox, Velvet told them what happened and that she met Tsuna, the one they talked about and that she saved her in the garden.

Little did the three of them know at least two more spirits would require them to be saved by Tsuna again in the near future.   
\--------  
Plz comment!   
What do you think?


	5. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna finds sinners to rehab and Alastor goes down memory lane...

Tsuna had been adjusting to the chaos around Hell for a while, and no cards had appeared for three days. 

It was as peaceful as it could get for Tsuna. If she didn't count the antics of the others in the Hotel.

However, because of that interview Tsuna heard about, she felt bad for Charlie. And Tsuna decided to do something about it.

Using one of her Clear Sky Cards, she was able to find a place where there was some demons just trying to get by, and not really engaging in any real form of crime or sin. 

She decided to look for lost demons there.

The quiet area in Hell was known as Solitude Row. Where those who were forced in crime against their will went. Some even still practiced worshipping God, and they were still down in Hell for the smallest sin. 

She has Flight to help her in case, along with Leon. 

If she can convince some demons to come to the hotel, Charlie's effort wouldn't be in vain.

She noticed some demons looked forlorn, like the life was sucked out of them.

She began to feel a little tired, but her Hyper-Intuition kicked in at this.

A card spirit is in this town?

She looked up to see a strange looking girl on a cloud, which was sprinkling dust around the demons. She was making them tired!

Using Flight, she faced the girl and noticed she looked depressed. 

"Excuse me?" The girl looked up, and noticed Tsuna, then had a scowl on her face. 

She then attacked the Donna with some dust, but Tsuna got out of the way. 

She knew this anguish. The belief she was abandoned.

Tsuna couldn't catch this one by force.

Tsuna relaxed and the girl gained a confused look.

"I'm sorry."

The girl looked to Tsuna with a surprised expression. 

"I'm sorry my predecessors lost you. And never found you. They never thought you were in Hell, along with the others."

The girl floated down to the ground, knowing every word was true.

"But now I'm here. I came to find all of you. To help you." Tsuna smiled.

The girl walked to Tsuna with tears and Tsuna wiped them.

"You want to come with me? We'll find the others and return home. Together." 

The girl smiled and nodded as her cloud shrank to fit in her hands.

Tsuna smiled and brought out her staff.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power. Secure!"

At that, the girl became a new card, eyes closed and smiling with a cloud in her hands.

"Lethargic. It would explain the drowsiness."

At that, the demons around Tsuna began looking around, all confused.

Then she noticed a demon priest, which is ironic.

"Father, are you alright?" 

"Yes, I suppose. I don't know what-!" He said as he noticed Tsuna and had a look of realization on his face.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you related to Giotto?"

"Giotto? Yes, he was my ancestor. You knew him?"

"Yes. A good friend of mine. He always helped out with the church, and his vigilante group always supported our town when we were alive. But that changed when his nephew took over." The priest said with a sad look recalling how the power went to the Secondo's head. 

"Why are you down here then?" Tsuna asked.

"...I suppose I felt like I was abandoned. Like the girl you talked to. I knew Giotto could decide what to do with his life. But to depart so far away..." The priest demon said.

Tsuna reached to hold his hand, and apologized to him, promising she'd return Vongola to its original directive. 

The demon priest, or Father Louis, decided to accompany Tsuna to the hotel to try to be redeamed, along with 10 other demons, who wanted to get to Heaven.

\-----------------  
Charlie could just burst with happiness as Tsuna introduced Father Louis and the other demons who were checking in. Some had a friend or a lost love in Heaven, or wanted to be reunited just for an apology. But they all had good reasons.

After getting everyone a suite, Alastor came by.

"Charlie? I noticed some sinners have checked in."

"Yup! Tsuna found some demons that actually want to go to Heaven! Isn't it great?!" Charlie squealed with happiness. 

"...If they can be able to. But at least we finally have buisness!" Alastor said, already planning to scare the guests.

But after the first few times, those demons ran to Tsuna for protection, and she always used Lethargic on Alastor to slow him down. Even his shadows felt tired.

He thought it would be amusing having a human around to help, but he greatly underestimated Tsuna.

She even allowed Vaggie to borrow Rampage to ward him off in case.

His little chess game was facing obstacles, and was short on moves.

Tsuna was reminding him more of Haruko. He still remembered how he met her.  
\-------------

Haruko and her family were in America for a vacation and he stumbled upon her one day. 

She was petite yet had the right amount of curves for a 16 year old maiden, with fair skin and hair. 

She looked too perfect to be true. Even more with her manners.  
She was so tempting...he had to make her murder a memorable work of art that could still catch her beauty.

He remembered back then the new prey that caught his eye and the temptations blinded him to his doom.

Haruko had volunteered to help a detective who suspected Alastor of being the 'New Orleans Butcher' for a while, but could never get enough evidence to prove it. 

She never flirted with Alastor or even tempted him to sleep with her. She was so modest, so sincere, so...her.  
He found himself enjoying her company, looking forward to a talk with her.

But then he learned something that almost made him frown for the first time in a long time.

She was already set to marry another man 5 years her senior by their parents, but he was also a childhood friend, so it worked out for them.

Alastor didn’t know that until he learned Haruko was returning home the next day for her engagement. It felt like something shattered in him, because he really enjoyed Haruko's company. Seeing that bright smile on her face as she talked of her fiancé made that feeling worse.  
\--  
As Haruko was asleep in her room, Alastor crept to her rent home in the woods with an ax in hand. He had to score the kill now cause he waited too long.

But...he was hesitating. 

Why did it feel different for him to bring harm to just this one maiden?!

But he had little time to think as he didn't expect the ambush the detective had waiting for him. 

And the rest is history.   
\-------------  
Alastor came back to the present, his smile strained. 

He has a new game to contend with, but, like before, why did his insides twist unpleasantly at the thought of harming Tsuna?

Plz comment!


	6. Needles, Emotions and Voltage Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna gains some cards as she helps some overlords.

Tsuna had gathered 4 cards so far, but nothing else came up in the last 3 days.

Right now, she was walking in town to visit Rosie, who needed a favor. One of the models for her dresses got killed and she needed a replacement. And who better than Tsuna herself? 

Tsuna had been able to get to the Emporium quickly and at the the front of the store was...Velvet?

"Velvet. I solumn see you here. What brings you here?" Rosie, said clearly on edge.

"*Giggles* Well, I saw that Tsuna, the one who saved my life, was heading to this place and I thought to stop by." Velvet smiled.

"Oh yes. I saw that." Rosie said getting Tsuna's attention. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't know? It's all over the news. Apparently a newscaster from 666 News taped your feat in the garden. They're saying that you saved Velvet from an unknown force that could threaten Hell. Then demons began saying that strange occurances out of the norm had been happening but you have been stopping them. They think you might be a demon with a hero-complex or a new Overlord that's protecting Hell." Rosie explained. 

Tsuna sweatdropped at this. Of course some demons will try to find out what she is. 

Either way, Rosie had prepared all kinds of adorable clothing for Tsuna to pose in. Velvet even asked to record the session, thinking it would be fun. 

From a simple sundress to a fancy ballgown, Tsuna looked cute in all of them.

The other models thought so too. They couldn't stop gushing over her. Tsuna thought it may have been her Sky flames doing this.

Then one model said her dress felt a little prickly. Then another one.

Tsuna then felt a new spirit presence.

"Rosie, Velvet. A card spirit is in the room." Tsuna said alerting the two as she got her staff and cards out.

"Glow, reveal the presence that isn't seen! Release!" The Glow spirit emerged and used its power to find the spirit in a dress near a mannequin.

"Alright, Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

Crystals came out of the dress and merged to from a huge crystal, with the image of multiple needles.

The crystal shattered and a new card was formed.

"Needles. That would explain it. Not as bad as Thorns but..."  
\------------- 

What started out as a normal day at Porn Studios became one unlike any other.

It was especially memorable for Angel Dust. 

It started with a simple text message from Valentino, though, it didn't have the usual threats like before. He was actually begging Angel to return to the studio. 

Once Angel got there, Summer walked up to him.

"Angel! Thank Lucifer you're here. Valentino's been acting weird."

"Weird?" Angel asked. "How?"

"I think it's best you saw for yourself..."

And the girls were right.

When Angel stepped into Valentino's office he got glomped by his boss.

Who was crying for some reason.

"Angelcakes, I missed you so! We're you going to leave me? Please don't! Vox left me again!" He kept crying, and gripping to Angel who was weirded out. 

He turned to Summer, and asked to phone a friend to help. 

\------------  
Tsuna was finishing her work with the last patron of the day in the hotel to help him rehabilitate and Vaggie came into the room.

"Tsuna, sorry to disturb you, but a friend of Angel's called. Said it was an emergency. They need your help." She said.

Tsuna nodded, and said she was wrapping up anyway. Vaggie told her to be careful around Valentino since he was Angel's boss and not really nice.

\------  
"I'm here. My name's Tsuna, a friend of Angel's. What seems to be the problem?" She said as she entered the studio. 

The workers told her of Valentino and his unusual behavior, wondering if he had some sort of emotion illness in Hell.

And he was still clinging to Angel like a kid to a teddy bear. 

"This is surprising. But there's definitely a card spirit here." Spinel-Sun said from Tsuna's bag.

This time, using her Hyper-Intuition, Tsuna looked at a painting in the office. One figure looked to be in misery apart from the others having sinful pleasure. Tsuna quickly took out her staff to capture the spirit.

"Alright. Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" The painting glowed and a crystal emerged from it, and became a new card as the painting went back to normal.

The card's picture was that of a jester boy with a mask in each hand. A happy one and a sad one.

"Emotion. If I had to guess, it can change one's persona." Tsuna said as Valentino woke up from his crying spell.

"Wha? What the f#^* happened?!" The pimp asked.

"It's a long story boss." Angel sighed.

\-------------  
Even after the Valentino fiasco, he threatened his employees not to speakl a word of it, or he would never live it down. He was certainly back to normal. 

Although he had Tsuna stay for a while wanting to see if she can be convinced to work for him still. 

Her cute appeal did draw in more customers than he thought, perhaps too much. 

Tsuna did nothing but talk with them and they were all hooked by her charm alone. 

Then something happened. The lights in the studio went out.

"What the?"  
"It's dark!"  
"Who killed the lights?"

But it wasn't just the studio. Tsuna looked out the window to see something.

"It's not just the studio. The whole city has a power outage!" 

At that, the Radio came particularly on, but was fuzzier than usual.

"Everyone please settle down." Alastor's voice came through. "Pentagram City appears to be in a power Outage as we speak, however, some demons have said that there's a strange occurance at Voxtagram Tower. An aura of electricity is surrounding the building and no one could get by. The Tech Demon is still inside, but he hasn't been responding to any calls-" the radio got cut off. 

Tsuna realized Alastor used it to get a message to her.

"Valentino. Do you know where the Tower is?" She asked.

\---------------  
The pimp got Tsuna to the tower, and she took out Siege to counter against the electricity. 

The rubbery spirit slowly shrank and melded into the building as Tsuna looked for the source. 

Then Siege stopped meaning he found the spirit. 

Tsuna then took out Appear to show what Siege found. 

It was Vox, but his screen was all fuzzy and electricity was around him. 

"Alright. Appear, find the spirit possessing him." 

The female spirit nodded and showed a thunderbird emerging but it still couldn't get out of Siege's power.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

The bird was enveloped in crystals and shattered to a new card.

"Voltage. Obvious of course."

Vox's screen went back to normal as he woke up. Velvet and Valentino ran over to him.

"Vox! Are you okay?!" Velvet said. 

"What happened? Last thing I remember was being short-circuited." Vox said rubbing his head.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Angel Dust said.

"But, something's more important." Velvet said.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked.

Velvet then turned to Tsuna with a smile and a camera in hand.

"I got to record you capturing the spirit!" 

"Eh?!"  
\-----------------  
A few days later..

"An amusement park? In Hell?" Tsuna asked as she was sitting on a couch with Angel Dust.

"Yeah. After you rescued the Three Vs, Val and the others pitched in to get these tickets for ya. It's their way of thanking ya, or Val's way to make sure we stay quiet about what the Emotion card did." Angel said holding up 2 tickets. "Sides, everyone's busy and I'm on my day off. I'd invite Cherri, but she's occupied too. So you want to come?" 

Tsuna thought for a moment and nodded. "Sure. It'll be nice to have a break from card hunting."

After notifying Charlie and Vaggie, Tsuna and Angel Dust took a ride to Lu Lu Land.

It was like a typical amusement park and at least no one was trying to kill someone. 

"So Charlie's dad is the owner of this place?" Tsuna asked after going on a ship ride.

"Yeah, he's also the ruler of Hell, which is a pretty big deal. Why, don't they tell you about him in Japan?" Angel Dust asked as the two of them walked to another ride.

"Actually we had different demon and deities in Japanese mythology. There are also mentions of demons that have a soft spot for humanity and deities of fortune that favor the less fortunate. Some even tell stories of humans being raised by them and becoming heroes." 

"I see. That's interesting."

Then Tsuna bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Tsuna said as she turned to the person. 

She was dressed in a pink dress with a black jacket and a beanie with a crown attached.

"Hey, you don't look like a regular demon. You look familiar." She said arching an eyebrow.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean..." Tsuna said as she start to panic a bit. 'Did Velvet release that video to Hell?!'

"I think we should get going though." Angel said as the two went somewhere else.

After a few rides, the duo was hungry. 

They had some soda and hot dogs, and decided to relax a bit. 

Then a scream erupted from a nearby shooting game. Followed by demons running and Tsuna feeling a presance again. No, two of them.

"There are some card spirits here!" Tsuna ran towards the source.

"Really?" Angel followed.

At the source, there was a strange red, black and white imp demon flailing around. "Somebody do something! Something's controlling me!" He yelled. 

Two other imp demons, an owl demon and a wolf demon were trying to help but they couldn't get any closer to him.

"We can't get close because so much things are flying around and blocking us!" One of them yelled.   
Tsuna took out Siege, Appear, and Lethargic and had them help the demons. Siege trapped the main demon, Appear went through and showed two spirits.

One looked like a marionette doll with strings, while the other was actually a pair of hands with wings.

Lethargic then took over by using their power to slow them down.

"Forces without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

And the two spirits became two new cards.

Haunt and Marionette. 

"Whoa! What was that Hocus Pocus you just did?" The same female owl demon asked walking up to Tsuna.

Angel and Tsuna looked at each other and Tsuna decided to move the whole group somewhere else to talk.

\------'  
"Right, we never fully introduced ourselves. I'm Stolas, overlord. And this is my daughter Octavia." The male owl demon said.

"The name is Blitzo, but the o is silent."

"Loona." 

"I'm Millie, and this is my husband Moxxie." "Hello."

"Well, you may already know Angel Dust, but I'm Tsuna." Tsuna introduced herself then Octavia gained a surprised look.

" That's why you look familiar! Your video's all over the net."

Eh? Video?

"Oh yeah. The Ragdoll overlord posted a video of you using your powers saving the Tech Demon overlord. I actually thought it was special effects till now. But it's pretty big." Loona said showing the video.

'12 million hits?!?!' Tsuna thought in panic. 

"Wow! My first gig didn’t get that many hits till a month later." Angel commented. 

Tsuna sighed at this. 

But she still had a good time at the amusement park.   
\---------------  
Later as everyone was going to bed, Alastor was just in the library and noticed a scarf that was Tsuna's. She probably left it there.

He took a sniff and lingered on it. It smelled so sweet. So human. A mix of sunshine, dew covered grass, and cherry blossom. All pure and clean. When was the last time he saw such things?

Unknown to him, a shadow that wasn't his crept in a corner of the ceiling.

The shadow smiled as it blew a wave of mixed hot pink, violet, and passionate red towards the deer demon. 

He paused as he still held the scarf as the wave hit him.

Alastor fell to his knees and inhaled the scarf's scent again.

This time, his eyes glowed pinkish-violet as his ears twitched and he shivered. And a smile of ecstasy crept onto his face.

"Tsuna..." His voice went all staticy.  
\--'-------  
Ooh, our Tsuna's in trouble now.  
Plz comment!


	7. Fatal Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor acts strange...and a little too intimate....

Tsuna had gathered nine cards so far. Only 18 to go.

She looked over Lethargic and Rampage, thinking that they somehow represent Sloth and Wrath, and there could be 5 other cards like them. 

It was raining outside, which is a rare occurance in Hell, but Tsuna didn't mind. She liked hearing the rain against the window. 

Then she heard some knocking at the door. 

She opened her room door, and Alastor was standing there...with a bouquet of roses. Huh?

"My darling rabbit, how are you this fine rainy day?" He asked as he gave her the bouquet. 

"Oh, thank you. Um, I'm doing fine. I was thinking of going to the hotel's library to look for books on how I can get back to Earth." Tsuna said as she held the flowers.

"Well, do you mind if I join you? I believe it would be ungentlemanly of me to leave a lady without help."

Tsuna looked a little unsure, but for some reason her Hyper-Intuition was telling her to accept it. 

"Alright, I'll need some help anyway-!" Tsuna said as she was being pulled into an embrace. 

"Tsuna. You are certainly the sweetest human I've encountered. If only you were around my time..." He sighed before departing.

Okay...that was strange.  
\---------  
"Hey Tsuna, we saw that Alastor visited you a while ago. Did he do anything to you?" Charlie asked concerned. 

"Not really, but he gave me a nice bouquet of roses and asked to help me in the library."

"What?!" Vaggie said shocked. 

"Heh, never thought he was into innocent shojo types." Angel said from the bar.

"Well, I never made a deal with him like you said, but he never offered it either." Tsuna said before departing for the library. 

Once there, she was greeted with a bit of a sight. 

There was a Japanese tea set along with a kotasu table and peach mochi that Tsuna liked. 

But what shocked her was Alastor. 

He discarded his trenchcoat and bowtie, and had his sleeves rolled up. His gloves were actually his hands, and faded into his skin at the elbows. 

His dress shirt was also opened to show his collarbone and a good portion of his chest. Despite his slim appearance, he actually had a good swimmer's build, probably from his experience in hunting. She could also see some scars on his chest and neck, wondering if he got them as a human or an overlord. And...omg, he has a deer tail! 

"Ah, Tsuna darling. You made it. I thought to make it a more traditional setting of what you're used to back home." Alastor said before taking a seat and gesturing to Tsuna with a smooth 'come hither' motion with his fingers.

"I already found some books for us to look over." 

Tsuna took a seat next to Alastor and took a drink along with a book. 

After an hour, Tsuna noticed Alastor was being too close to her. Then she realized he somehow moved her into his lap.

"Alastor! What are you-!" Tsuna said as she felt the deer demon placing a hand on one of her exposed thighs and another under her shirt.

"No need to be so loud...yet. Just relax and enjoy this moment." He breathed into her ear. 

His claws grazed her skin, one cut her a little bit, and she let out a hiss of pain.

Alastor withdrew his hand and tasted the small amount of blood on his finger. His ears drooped as he let out a gluttoral moan.

"It should be a crime for an innocent to taste so good." He then began to lick the side of Tsuna's neck, and kissing it.

Tsuna had never so flustered and confused! Alastor of all overlords was being sexual with her, and everyone said he wasn't interested in sexual relationships at all! 

"Alastor. Please let me go.."  
"Hm. I think not. You may try to run."

Alastor grinned as flipped Tsuna and cleared the table with his magic allowing him to pin Tsuna down so she was face to face with him.

He then spoke without his usual static voice, making chills go down Tsuna's spine.

"The Radio Demon wants to devour the Sky Rabbit." He said as he goes back to work on Tsuna's neck.

But he was interrupted by something forcing him off Tsuna.  
\--------  
"Alastor! Get off her!" A voice rang out as the deer demon was taken off Tsuna. 

Husk, Charlie, Niffty, Vaggie and even Angel Dust had charged him throwing the Overlord off guard. 

Tsuna took this as a chance to leave the room with Charlie as they ran. 

"Oh my dad! Are you alright Tsuna? Did he do anything to you?!" 

"No, I'm alright. But, why is he acting like that?" Tsuna asked. 

"I'm just as confused. Alastor's never shown that kind of interest in anyone before. He's either hungry or.....!"

"It's another card spirit's work!" Tsuna finished as they both came to the same conclusion. 

"Listen Charlie, can you keep Alastor busy for only a few minutes? I have an idea." Tsuna asked.

"Oh rabbit~" A voice whispered in the hall.

"Get going!" Charlie said as Shadow took Tsuna out of the room.

Tsuna got to her room and told Shadow to get ready. 

"While I do enjoy a little chase," Alastor said as he appeared from the shadows.

"I don't like when I'm interupted." His eyes glowed pinkish-violet as he walked to Tsuna.

"Sorry." Tsuna said in a timid voice. "But we had an audience and it made it seem cheap. I don't want the others to think of me like that." She whimpered. "Plus, I'm still untainted.."

"...Then you could've told me," Alastor chuckled, as he came up to Tsuna as she was sitting on the bed. 

"Don't worry dear, I'll be gentle." He said as he caressed her face, hands trailing along her body.

Once he had her in a embrace ready to nibble at her bruised neck...

Tsuna unleashed a wave of Sky flames as Shadow restrained Alastor. 

As the deer struggled to get out, the sky flames hit something else in the room.

An invisible figure collapsed to the ground, and became visable.

It was a female spirit that wore a skimpy dancer's outfit with a low v-cut and had fragrant flowers from its hair. 

"I knew it. Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!"

And the spirit became a new card.

Desire.

Alastor snapped out of his trance and looked at himself.

"Why am I in this state of dress?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and was back in his trenchcoat. 

"You actually tried to make love to me." Tsuna simply said earning a record scratch from the deer. 

Before he could respond, Tsuna showed him the card she just captured. 

Then he looked at the bruise he made on her neck. His own shadow nodded confirming he was under a card's influence. 

It was silent for a moment, but Tsuna walked to him. 

"If your wondering, no I don't blame you at all. Desire had controlled you so you can't blame your own self-control. But if you do, I'd still forgive you." Tsuna smiled as she placed a hand on his arm to reassure him.

Alastor's ears twitch again, and his smile slackened.  
\---------------  
What do you think was going on through his mind at this?


	8. The King and Queen visit the Hotel

To the hotel's surprise, and Charlie's happiness, 4 of the guests Tsuna had found including the demon priest went through total rehabilitation after atoning for their wrongdoings. 

The newly redeemed priest thanked Tsuna for helping him before leaving for Heaven and Charlie finished the report to fill in for her dad.

Now he'll see that her project wasn't a waste after all!  
\-------------  
Lilith, the Queen of Hell, had just received a letter from her daughter, and was happy to see some progress from her hotel.

"Honey! It looks like Charlie's hotel might actually work. She said that she rehabilitated four demons including a demon priest." She said getting her husband's attention. 

Lucifer, the king of Hell, always thought his daughter's ideas were fruitless and had no chance. 

This however caught him off guard. 

"She also said she got some help from a new friend she made shortly after that news report a few months ago. And they're really good at therapy sessions that the demons have been going through. Plus, they are also the one who has been stopping all the odd commotions in Hell."

That caught Lucifer's attention. In fact, other things have been confusing him. One was that shortly after one demon recorded a feat the new demon did to save Velvet, Valentino offered a handsome reward to find her, only for him to retract and cancel it the next day for some reason. Vox had also been blocking all sources concerning her whereabouts. Even the I.M.P. refused a request to hunt her down after saving their leader!

Has this new demon been able to sway them into protecting her location?

Maybe it's time to pay his daughter a visit...  
\-----'---  
"Guys!" Charlie yelled, looking a little nervous. 

At that the others looked over.

"What is it?" Vaggie asked her girlfriend. 

"My parents said they'll be paying a visit! Maybe dad has come around on my idea, but I don't really know what he'll say." Charlie said as Alastor came from behind.

"So the king of Hell is coming by? It's been a long time since I last saw him! We'll have to make sure he'll have a hell of a welcome!" The deer demon said. 

Tsuna smiled from her place at the desk as she was checking in a new guest, a female that looked to be made of crystal, but was mostly human in appearance. They were also mute, which confused Tsuna to how she would manage here. 

But she would help however she can.

Although, something else was on her mind. For a while, Alastor had been avoiding Tsuna, maybe because the Desire incident made him uncomfortable. Though he would get into other people's personal space, he had a five-foot rule to not touch him. The young sky user wondered if he had been touch starved or something.

Though it was concerning when he maintained his distance with her since he broke his own rule under Desire's influence. 

*Ding-Dong*

Oh, that must be the king and queen. Truth be told, Tsuna was nervous. 

She was dressed in a simple light red dress and apron Rosie made for her like in Alice in Wonderland, only the color was different. And made sure the fake fangs and ears were in place.

The door was opened by Vaggie.

"Hi mom, dad!" Charlie greeted them.

Tsuna took a good look at the couple, and they looked nothing like she thought.

One was a woman, Charlie's mom, a tall woman, exceeding both her husband and daughter in height, with pale skin, long blonde hair and silverish eyes. She also had a pair of horns (a trait her husband, ironically, lacks) which noticeably differ depending on the image. She also wore a black dress which showed off her figure and chest. Tsuna knew that there were women up on Earth that would kill to be that attractive. 

The other was a male, who Tsuna percived as Lucifer, wore a white suit, black bowtie, and a red undershirt. He also had a white hat, with a purple snake and red apple on the brim, With an apple-topped black cane that matches his hat. His eyes are yellow, with black pupils. He, like Charlie, has red cheeks and his eyelids are purple and give the appearance of eyeshadow.

As the couple greeted their daughter Lucifer looked around and his eyes landed on Tsuna making stiffen. 

Charlie noticed, and walked over to Tsuna. 

"Oh right! Mom, dad, this Tsuna. The one I told you about. It's thanks to her we've been able to rehabilitate a few demons. She's our therapy specialist." Charlie introduced the young donna. 

"...Interesting. We actually saw your feat saving the Ragdoll overlord on the news and thought you were a new Overlord with a hero-complex." Lucifer smiled.

"Oh, no not at all! I'm not interested in conflicts or anything like that! In fact I'm hoping to get out of Hell myself once this hotel completely takes off." Tsuna smiled. "I'm just doing what I can to help." 

.....

Did she say something weird?

Then Lilith put her hands on Tsuna's cheeks and smiled. 

"Oh, you must be the most adorable being I've seen since Charlie was born." Lilith smiled. 

Lucifer chuckled at his wife's expression. 

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief.  
\---------------  
But then something odd began occuring. 

Though Lucifer had stuck around his wife the whole time, Husk, Angel and even Niffty said they've been seeing him around the bar, the library and even the other areas of the hotel without her.

Tsuna quickly figured out it was a card spirit.

But it was too late for a warning when Lucifer came face to face with his doppelganger back in the lobby.

Even Lilith was confused!

"Your grace, quickly ask them one thing you know he'll answer to." Tsuna whispered.

Lilith quickly asked the Lucifers what he thought of the hotel at first. One looked nervous at that, while the other quickly said he thought it was a great idea.

"Wrong answer." Alastor's voice came up as a tentacle hit the imposter. 

Their true form was released, as a man in a black top hat and tuxedo with half their face covered by a mask.

Then crystals appeared from nowhere to trap the man.

The mute crystal woman came up with a smile.

"Wait are you...?" Tsuna asked as the woman nodded. 

Lucifer and Lilith both looked confused, then surprised when Tsuna took out her staff.

"Forces without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power. Secure!"

The two beings vanished and became new cards.

Mimic and Crystal.

Finally, Lucifer spoke up.

"Alright, now I know how those beings vanished like that, but what exactly are you Tsuna?" He asked.

Tsuna and Charlie looked at each other nervously. "We definitely have some explaining to do." 

"Well, for one..." Tsuna said as she took off the fake ears and fangs.

"I'm still human. I'm called a Cardcaptor."   
\--------------  
Tsuna and Charlie explained the human girl's situation and why she was collecting the cards. The king and queen of Hell were surprised when Charlie said that these cards could even rival an Overlord.

"These beings can beat an overlord or have them under an influence?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, you can ask the Three Vs and even Alastor. They gave them quite a run for their money." Charlie piped in. 

"Well, it would explain a few things." Lilith said with a smile. "So, how many people know you're human?"

"Well, aside from those of the hotel, there are 10 others. So, only a handful." Tsuna admitted. 

To their surprise, Charlie's parents said they would keep an eye out for any more oddities in Hell and alert Tsuna.

So, despite the unexpected surprises, the King and Queen's visit went well.  
\-----------  
A cloaked figure was outside the hotel.

"So one of Clow's descendants is finally here."  
\-------------


	9. Stained Glass, Vanishing Buildings and a small problem.

"Alright, what's with you lately?" Husk said as he and Alastor were at the bar later that day.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about, my friend." Alastor said, his grin not fully sincere. 

"Don't talk sh** with me. Since your mishap with another of those cards, you've been avoiding Tsuna like the plague. Is this because she saw you in such a shameful state, or that she reminds you of her?"

"While they look similar, act similar even, don't mention them in the same breath." Alastor warned as he thought of Haruko.

'Sides, Haruko was the only person to take what little heart I had without knowing. While I did want payback, but it's sounding less than satisfying now.' He thought.

\----------  
The next day, Tsuna met up with Loona and Octavia for a girl's day. 

"Still can't believe Charlie's parents came by. And you found two new cards?" Octavia asked.

"Yup. Crystal actually helped. Some card spirits are like that. Though, not all of them will come along quietly." Tsuna admitted. 

"Yeah, it wouldn't be easy doing your job." Loona said. 

"Well, lookie here." A voice piped up. 

The girls turned to see a rough-looking boar demon with a lizard demon and a shark demon. They all had lecherous looks at the girls, especially Tsuna.

"Hey, you that playmate of Velvet's right?" The boar demon asked with a smirk. 

"Y-yeah." Dang it, why now to be nervous?!

"Hm, ya ain't bad looking. How bout I show ya a good time?" 

But before Tsuna could respond, Loona came up and shoved the boar out of the way.

"Back off jack. She ain't interested."

But then, buildings around them started to either vanish, or become shiny and polished. 

"What the?!"

"What's with the buildings?!" The two other male demons asked.

The shark demon looked like he hit his face into a wall in surprise. 

"Hey, it's like some sort of window." 

"Window...it's glass!" Tsuna realized. Then she turned to the three demons. "Do you guys have anything that can smash this?"

"Lucky for us, our car is right inside this box too." The lizard demon said.

"Alright, you guys smash it, I'll handle the rest."

The male demons nodded. With their car in overdrive, it caused the containment to crack and shatter as something screamed.

Tsuna took out her staff and captured a new card. 

It looked to be a woman with a dress made from glass with shards around her.

"Glass. It would explain the containment." 

The three male demons asked how she was able to do that. 

But then they were halted by some tentacles sticking from the ground.

"Well, I guess I could try a mix of meat today." Alastor said from his position, ready for the kill. Mostly because the three demons were hitting on Tsuna. 

"Alastor! Put them down! They may have harassed me at first, but they just helped me get a new card! Release them at once!" Tsuna shouted at Alastor, furious he would attack demons like that. Her sky aura leaked through catching Alastor off guard and the tentacles let the three demons go. Tsuna motioned for them to leave.

"Thanks. We owe ya one." The boar demon said as they left.

Alastor gained a slakened smile since it had been a long time since someone gave him real authority. 

"Guess this means we're cutting girls night short." Loona sighed.

"It's alright guys. We'll finish it up another time." Tsuna said as she waved goodbye to Octavia and Loona.

Tsuna turned back to the deer demon, and this time, she intended to get some answers.

"Alastor, you've been avoiding me ever since I captured Desire. Do you still feel shame from what happened? I already forgave you since you weren't in the right mind."

"It's not that." Alastor said as his grin became strained confusing Tsuna. Even more when he spoke, "I still can't believe you exist." 

"Exist?"

"Yes." Alastor said as he cupped her chin. "You remind me of a young woman I met a long time ago, when I was alive. To be honest, I actually began to like her...until she became my downfall. You see, I was a radio host and serial killer in New Orleans in the 1920s and 30s. I prided myself on that.....then she waltzed into my life....your great-great-grandmother."

"Grandma Haruko?"

"Yes. I originally intended for her to be another target. But, as time passed, I grew comfortable around her. What drew me to her was that she never acted like the women who flirted with me...Even though I learned she was to marry another man, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to harm her...And that led to my demise at the jaws of hunting dogs the police released on me." Alastor said his eyes switching from dials to back.

Then he grabs Tsuna pulling her close. 

"Then you suddenly arrive. Every time you talk, you keep reminding me of her. Something I could never have."

Tsuna was surprised at this. Was this really how Alastor felt?

Before Tsuna could speak, she felt another tingle up her spine. 

A dumpster nearby where they were suddenly vanished. Then a building. Then another.

Demons around them began being confused.

But then Alastor looked pissed something interrupted him and a faint radio screech came from him.

However, the dumpster came back.

Tsuna then had an idea.

"Alastor. Could you do that sound again, but much louder?"

Knowing it was the work of a card, Alastor gave off a louder radio static noise.

The buildings came back and a figure in a cloak emerged with their hands over their ears.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

The spirit was captured, and a new card was formed.

Vanish.

Tsuna then turned back to Alastor to tell him, and this time, to make sure it stuck with him.

"Alastor. I may not know my predecessor's relationship with you, and I may not understand it either. But because I remind you of her, it does not make me like her at all. I'm going to be expected to lead the whole mafia world one day. She never had to. And I'm not going to let it get to me either. I'm just me right now, but if it's to protect those I care for back home, I'll fight tooth and nail. Even if it has to be against you." Tsuna said as she stood her ground. 

Alastor stared. Then blinked twice.

Finally he chuckled. 

"You're right. You are different from her, and I apologize for my behavior around you lately." Then Alastor yanked her to his body.

"Besides, I've never seen her face Hell like you before." He finished making Tsuna flustered.  
\-----------------------  
The next Day   
Tsuna was sleeping when the alarm clock sounded in her room.

Yawning, she turned to Kero and Suppi who were still asleep. Then Leon popped up out of nowhere looking all panicked. 

Tsuna wondered why until Leon turned into a full body mirror. 

Tsuna's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. 

She screamed which alerted the others in the Hotel. 

"Tsuna?! What happened?! Is it another card?!" Vaggie yelled as the door opened. 

But she and Charlie witnessed a sight for sore eyes.

Tsuna was deaged to a six-year-old!

"Hewwo..."

.....  
"OMD! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE! THIS IS WHAT YOU LOOKED LIKE AS A KID?!" Charlie squealed as she picked Tsuna up. 

"This certainly has a card's capabilities though..." Suppi said.

"Well, if Tsuna became a child, the card can't be too far. Hopefully." Kero sighed.

At that the others popped into the room, just as surprised. 

"So, until we find the spirit, who's lookin after her?" Husk piped up catching everyone's attention.

"I can't. Val again."

"Need to clean!"

"Vaggie and I need to do Tsuna's job for the therapy." 

"...Heck no."  
\--------'  
And so Alastor was left to look after Tsuna. 

"Guess we have to look around the hotel for the spirit..." Tsuna said as she struggled to keep up with the Radio Demon. 

"Something wrong, shortie, as they would call people of your stature?" Alastor joked.

"Once I'm back in my real body, I'm coming after you." Tsuna warned. 

"Let's check around the attic first. There's a lot of old things there. This card may be reversing the age or something." Tsuna then said.

As they looked around, Tsuna felt tired, because of her little body.

"Someone need a nap?" Alastor chuckled. 

"No...!" Then she sensed the presence of a spirit.....in the grandfather clock behind them.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

With that, the spirit became a new card, it's form was that of a man in a robe with a clock in his hands.

"Age. Least it would explain it." Then Tsuna felt it's power wearing off on her body but...

The outfit Niffty gave her seemed too tight. It tore open at her chest and the skirt barely reached to her thighs.

"Oh my! Talk about a growth spurt, huh darling?" Alastor joked as he looked somewhere else a little embarrassed. 

"It's not funny!" Tsuna said all red in the face attempting to cover herself up in vain.

Then she felt something around her shoulders. 

Alastor took off his trenchcoat for Tsuna to wear so she could get back to her room and get her own clothes on.

"Th-thanks Alastor."

"Well, my mother would repremand me for not helping a lady like that."  
\-------------  
Angel talked to Alastor later that day.

"Heard Tsuna's back to normal." 

"Yes, although the card's effect wore off after capture. Niffty had to restitch the clothes she gave to Tsuna." Alastor said with a shrug. 

"You mean the clothes tore up?"

......

"So did you see her goods?" 

Next thing Angel knew, he had to run from the Radio Demon and Charlie had to stop him.   
\-----------  
Man, I couldn't stop giggling to myself!


	10. Final Sin Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final 3 sin cards arrive!

Alastor was looking for Tsuna as he was told she was in her room.

"Tsuna! I was wondering if I could ask a favor from you." Alastor said as he entered Tsuna's room.

Tsuna was sitting on her bed reading, when she heard Alastor. 

"What kind of favor?"

"A huge gala is being hosted for the Overlords and we're also allowed to bring a guest as well. I would appreciate it if you'd accompany me my dear." Alastor grinned as he leaned into Tsuna's face.

"Wha?! It-it's been a while since I had to attend a party. And that was back when I was in my first year of middle school. Plus, I don't have a dress to wear..." Tsuna said looking at the ground.

"No problem! I can have Rosie arrange something. I already informed her of you needing a fitting. She also said she has the perfect dress for you, though I didn't have time to see it." 

"...Well, alright. Is anyone else gonna be there?" 

"Well, obviously Charlie will come along with Vagatha. So will the broken calculator and his friends. Angel will probably be taken by Valentino there. I could also pull some strings for Husk and Niffty to come as well. The more the merrier after all!" Alastor laughed. 

\---------  
After Tsuna visited Rosie for her dress, she got back to the hotel to put it on.

"What do you think, Leon, Kero, Suppi?" She said as she looked in the mirror.

Leon jumped into Tsuna's hair as he turned into a yellow flower hairpin.

"No lie, a lot of demons will notice you in that dress!" Kero said with a thumbs up.

"I agree. They'll think your a real angel, if not a goddess." Suppi added. 

Then the door knocked and Tsuna told them they could come in. 

Alastor was about to say something when he saw Tsuna's dress.  
It was a beautiful orange kimono royals would wear, and it flowed as if it was made of water.

"Hi Alastor! Rosie made this to tie in with my Japanese/Chinese heratige. Is it too much?" 

...  
"Alastor?"

"For some reason..." Alastor started as he walked up to the young donna.   
"I feel like taking you to a tower and locking you up so no one could take advantage of your beauty and kindness." As he ticked her chin.

Whoa. Was Alastor hitting on her?!

Tsuna blushed at his actions. 

\--------  
The group made it to the Gala and Tsuna was amazed by the fancy decor of the place and even saw the Three Vs and even Stolas and Octavia were there too. 

Then she felt a familiar sensation when she walked by a woman in an elegant Victorian ballgown and a black veil across her eyes.

Tsuna wondered what it was when Alastor got her attention.

"Come dear, the music's starting to play." He said as he took Tsuna to the dance floor.

Tsuna felt embarrassed as she danced with Alastor but kept her head high to not make a fool of herself.

During the dancing, a number of demons asked to dance with Tsuna. Val and Vox even got to waltz with her, to Alastor's irritation. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say strawberry pimp's jealous." Angel said as the food was brought out onto a huge table.

Then as the group and some demons began to eat, Tsuna's Hyper-Intuition kicked in and halted Alastor, Valentino, Vox, and Velvet. "Wait guys! Don't!" 

Before the Vs could question, Alastor got the point. "Another card is here?" 

"Two actually. One's here in the ballroom, the other's somewhere else, but their close." Tsuna said.

Then chaos began.

Demons at the buffet table began wolfing down the food like beggars, even the Hazbin crew. Then while they seemed to cease the unruly behavior, still kept eating. 

"From the looks of it, it might be spirits in tune with indulgence and grace." Alastor said, then Velvet spotted one being who was not eating, and just watching from the sidelines with a pleased smile. 

"Hey, what's with that one?" Velvet said. 

The woman looked in their direction and took off. 

"Hey!" Then Tsuna summoned Flight to catch up with the woman who ran into a male wearing a chef's coat. 

"Hey, give the woman over here jack." Val said as he got his gun out.

The man said nothing but he summoned a cake which he threw at the group. They ducked in time.

"He must be a spirit too!" Velvet exclaimed. 

Then Tsuna got an idea. "Vox. Use your electric powers on them to stun them. I'll give the extra juice." 

Vox grinned and used his power on the two spirits before they could get away. With Voltage, they got paralyzed. 

"Forces without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

And the spirits became two new cards. 

Gourmet and Elegance. 

Tsuna then took out four other cards and looked at them. "I had a feeling there was a pattern going on." 

"Pattern?" Val asked. 

"It seems that these cards seem to represent the Seven Sins. Rampage, Lethargic, Desire, Mimic, Gourmet, and Elegance." Tsuna showed them the cards. 

"You're right. If memory serves, in that order, they stand for Wrath, Sloth, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, and Pride. That's 6 out of 7." Alastor said as he recalled those cards.

"That just leaves the last sin. Greed." Vox stated.

"And it can't stay hidden for long either." Tsuna sighed.   
\-----------  
Back at the ballroom, the others were moaning and holding onto their stomachs in pain as the influence wore off.

"Ohhh....I felt like I ate a whole tire in one sitting." Angel said feeling sick.  
\------------  
Tsuna and Alastor were both on the library and Alastor found something which could help Tsuna.

"Turns out IMP has a way to get to Earth, though it's restricted to demons. But there is a loophole to get a human back without repercussions." He said as he showed Tsuna a magic circle.

"In this circle, there are seven symbols that represent the Sins, and in the inner circle are the symbols that represent the four main elements. Which means there are 4 dark elemental cards you have yet to obtain. Apparently, they unlock a power that will allow you to return to Earth." 

"Along with the last sin card, that is. We just need to be patient." Tsuna said, but she was happy that there was a way for her to return home. 

Unknown to the two of them, the card of Greed would emerge sooner than expected.  
\--------

Charlie was outside of a shop with this adorable teddy bear at the window, wishing she could have it. Then a shadow in the form of a black bird spied on her as it's eyes glowed.  
\---------  
"Tsuna! Something's wrong with Charlie, I think!" Angel Dust yelled as he ran to the library the next day where Alastor and Tsuna was.

And he wasn't wrong.

Charlie for some reason, had a horde of teddy bears in her room, and every time Vaggie tried to take one, Charlie would actually lash out at her. 

But Tsuna could tell it was a card's influence. 

"Siege! Trap Charlie! Appear! Detect the spirit!" Tsuna commanded her two spirits.

The spirits did their part and the other one was detected in a white teddy bear which Tsuna had trapped with Crystal.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

The spirit came out of the bear to reveal a large black crow/peacock creature with long tail feathers that became gold.

In a shatter of crystals, it became a new card.

Avaricious. With this, all the Sin cards have been gathered.

Charlie snapped out of it and Vaggie explained what happened as Alastor walked up to Tsuna. 

"You actually got the Seven Sin cards. All that's left is to find the dark elemental cards." He said.

"And it won't be easy." Tsuna said as she looked at the card.  
\------------  
Meanwhile somewhere else in Hell

'I see. She's found the cards of Sin. All seven have been brought back together.' 

\-------  
Yeah! The Guardians are coming! The Guardians are coming!  
Plz comment!


	11. The Guardians Arrive!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians finally arrive!

It was a typical mid afternoon in Pentagram City, and Tsuna was watching over the city with her animal companions. 

She was so lost in thought, she didn't even hear Alastor walk behind her. 

"Tsuna my dear, I didn't see you for lunch, so I went looking for you."

"Oh sorry Alastor." Tsuna said with a sad smile, and Alastor could tell something was wrong. 

"You seem troubled. Is something the matter?"

"Well, I'm just worried about my friends back home. They probably are losing their heads over my disappearance." Tsuna said as she looked at her Vongola ring.

"I may not know of your connection to your protectors as you would call them, but, I must admit something." Alastor said getting Tsuna's attention. 

"I first thought that you would be devoured alive within a few days in this place.

But you keep on defying my expectations. Needless to say, you've entertained me far more than this hotel.

You've won over a number of Hearts in Hell, including the king and queen themselves. The Three Vs seem to be more tame around you. Valentino's not even beating up on Angel Dust, which he is grateful for. Rosie loves to dress you up. Husk became less surly. Youve helped Charlie and Vagatha get some sinners in Heaven. Even Mimzy, who's normally jealous of other girls around me, called you adorable.

Rather than taking advantage of you, they've aided you in your card seeking game. If memory serves me right. Could it be your flames at work?"

"Even when I'm not using them, a whisper tends to reach out. That's what Reborn told me. He's my tutor by the way." Tsuna said.

"Well either way, it seems that your flames allows you to win over Hell without trying. That could be a dangerous power to have. Something any demon would want to take advantage of. 

So, I would be careful if I were you."  
Alastor said as he leaned into Tsuna's face, and he made his staff vanish and caressed her face with his hands.

"A-alastor?" Tsuna asked as her face turned red.

"I have a question. What is the age of consent in Japan and America these days?"   
Tsuna blushed even more as he asked.  
"W-well i-if I recall. Certain states allow the age of consent from 16 to 18 years old. Japan's is at least 16 for females. But they have to wait until marriage first according to traditional values. The rules for it are confusing." 

"I see. So with you being 17, you are eligible for such acts, but need to be married first?" Alastor asked as he touched noses with Tsuna.

"Ah, um, Th-that's...!"

Alastor enjoyed Tsuna getting flustered, and was about to back up, but then, he got hit in the head by something. 

Causing him to kiss Tsuna.

On the lips.

Tsuna had never been so red before!

That was her first kiss!   
And with some possibly worse than a mafasio!

If she wasn't going to end up back in Hell for having to destroy Byakuran, she will now for this.

But then she saw a familiar little yellow ball of fluff fluttering in her face...

"Hibird!"

"Rabbit! Found Rabbit!" Hibird chirped as Tsuna held out her hand for the little canary to land on as the bird gave her little pecks.

"Oh, Hibird. I missed you too!" Then the brunette gained a look of realization. 

"Wait, if you're here...are the others? Which of the others are here?" Tsuna asked the little bird.

"Loud Herbavore! Laughing Herbavore! Crybaby cow child! Pineapple Herbavore! Bomb Herbavore! Hibari! Not-baby carnivore!" The bird chirped out.

Tsuna gained a surprised yet happy look on her face. Leon, who was on her shoulder, jumped in place, happy that his master was nearby.

She shook Kero and Suppi awake and told them her Guardians were here.

"Hibird, could you take me to them, please?" Tsuna asked sweetly, and she took Flight out.

Hibird started to fly as Tsuna and the plushies followed him as he sang.

Alastor was left on the roof in a stunned state to what happened. 

Aside from thinking that Tsuna tasted like vanilla and cinnamon, her protectors and tutor were in Hell. Possibly alive, since the bird had its soul.

Nevertheless, he had a donna to track as he informed the others.  
\----------------  
"What is this place? Is it really Hell?"

"Hahaha! It's nothing like I could've imagined!"

"So this is Hell? It's not extremely scary as I thought."

"The Hell I've been in was nothing like this...fufufu, interesting."

"What are 'drugs'?" 

"Demons? Just a herd of undisaplined, tainted herbavores."

"Let's hope that bird of yours finds Tsuna. Or we'll rain real Chaos down here."  
\------------  
Valentino, Vox and Velvet had no idea what just happened. 

One minute they were busy in the studio.

The next, a blast of pink smoke came up, and new figures appeared out of nowhere!

5 of them looked to be teenagers, o e was still a child, the last was clearly an adult. 

Were they new arrivals?

But wait, they were still human!

One female demon saw the fedora wearing human, and liked what she saw from him, unknowingly walking herself into danger.

"Hey there, you new here? Well, you came to the right place-" 

BANG!

But before she could finish her sentence, the man with the sideburns shot her in the head.

She dropped dead to the ground with a thud.

"I don't take offers from tarts." The man said cooly, with a dangerous edge to it.

Demons around them began to get riled up. They never saw a demon being killed by a human before!

Valentino stood up with his cane, and walked to the group. 

"Excuse me, why did you just shoot a lesser employee of mine? Not that she was really important. And why are you here?" 

"Huh? Who are you?" The boy with silver hair asked. Normally, he'd ask if this guy was a UMA, but he had to find jyuuhime.

"I'm Valentino, owner of this studio. And I would like to know why you're here."

"Are you an enemy of Vongola? Where did you take jyuuhime, ba****d!?"

"Jyuuhime?" Vox asked.

"Haha, he means Tsuna." The laughing boy said, before his face turned serious. "But if you did harm her, you'll have to pay." 

"Where's Tsu-nee? You bad guy!" A child in cow print overalls and a puffy afro demanded.

"If anything happened to the rabbit, you will be bitten to death." A male with black hair and tonfas glared at the trio, making a shiver go down their spines. 

"If you don't talk, I'll have to give you a taste of real Hell." A boy with indigo hair in a strange style, but no less intimidating cooly agreed with a wicked grin.

'What's with these guys?' Val thought in a panic.

'They're human...' Vox thought. 

'But they're scary!!!' Velvet finished as she hid behind the latter in fright.  
\---------------  
Tsuna and Alastor followed Hibird to Valentino's work place. 

She hoped they didn't pop in at a wrong time. 

But they saw that windows were shatteted, and demons were running from the building like crazy.

'Don't tell me. They couldn't!' Tsuna thought as she ran into the building to look for Valentino. Alastor followed her.

They finally found the group where the Three Vs were, and was greeted with quite a sight. 

'They would, could, and did.' Tsuna thought. 

Velvet was hiding under a bar counter in fright and her hair all fizzled thanks to Lambo. Vox was cornered by Tsuna's Rain, Sun, and Storm Guardians with his screen cracked. But Valentino was the worst off having his collar in Reborn's grip with her Cloud and Mist Guardians having already beaten him close to a pulp.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Velvet complained from her hiding spot.

"For once, I agree. Now I know how our employees feel." Vox winced in pain.

But before Valentino would get another punch from Hibari or Mukuro, Tsuna activated her flames, getting Valentino out of harm's way, bridal style.

Val was surprised of Tsuna's appearance, but he silently thanked whatever higher force for this. 

He also noticed Tsuna's expression changed. Rather than her usual cutesy face, it looked more mature, dominating, and dare he say it, erotic and sexy. Especially with a strange orange flames on her forehead which didn't seem to burn her. He felt a blush rising to his face as she looked at Valentino. 

"Are you alright Val?" Satan, even her voice sounded pleasing to the ears! 

"Y-yeah..." Now he sounded pathetic. Like a schoolboy with a crush on a popular student.

Tsuna put him down gently before turning to her guardians and Hayato was the first to run to her.

"Jyuuhime! Thank kami you're alright! You're not hurt are you?!" He asked as he checked her over.

"I'm fine, Hayato." 

"Tsu-nee disappeared! Lambo wanted Tsu-nee back!" Lambo said as he glomped on Tsuna's back as Tsuna giggled. 

"Well, that's good, though, are we really in Hell?" Takeshi asked as he gave sideways hug to Tsuna.

"Yeah, though I'm surprised it took you two months to find me." Tsuna said.

"What? Two months? We extremely arrived here after two days." Ryohei replied.

"What?! Two days?! Two months passed down here!" Tsuna said.

"I guess time works differently down here or we really went to an alternate dimension. Fufufu. But it's a relief to see your still alive little Vongola." Mukuro crooned.

"If you were to have fallen in a wasteland like this, I would have bitten you to death." Kyoya said as he tapped Tsuna on the head. 

"Missed you too, Kyoya-sempai." 

Then Reborn approached Tsuna with an unreadable expression. But Tsuna could tell he was worried for her.

Then she remembered. 

Leon crawled out from her hooded and onto her hand. 

"Apparently, Leon somehow came with me. Since then, he's stuck to my side, and he's still safe." Tsuna said as she let the chameleon jump back to his master's shoulder. 

Reborn looked at Leon and smirked as he pet the lizard. "Nice to have you back, partner." 

Leon flicked his tongue before taking his place on Reborn's hat, happy to be back.

"Though I think I'll have to double your training, which I hope you've been keeping up to." Reborn changed the subject. 

"I have been, though we have a new problem. There are lost cards in Hell I need to gather to return home." Tsuna said as her guardians looked at her in surprise. 

But it was interrupted by Alastor. 

"While your reunion is very touching and you have much to discuss, I think we may want to leave the premises. The press is coming."

"What?!" Tsuna said.

"I'll get us back to the hotel for cover." He said opening a portal. 

Tsuna ushered her group and managed to have Repair fix the place and got Val, Vox, and Velvet to come along for medical treatment at the hotel.

This was gonna be one hell of a day.  
\------------

Alastor had gotten Tsuna and the group to the hotel before anyone could blink. And Charlie was surprised of the new arrivals. 

"Welcome to the-OMD! More humans!" She said getting Vaggie's attention.

"What?!" She said as Husk, Niffty and Angel looked to see what the ruckus was. 

Angel saw that Tsuna was tending to his boss, who looked like he had seen better days. Along with Vox and Velvet.

"What in the name of f**n Lucifer happened?" Husk asked.

"Well, apparently Tsuna's guardians found their way to Hell without being killed. We're witnessing a happy reunion here!" Alastor explained. 

Angel certainly liked what he was seeing from the guy with the sideburns and was about to flirt with him when sideburns glared at him, and the spider felt a shiver of fear roll down his spine, making him back off.

'At least he's smart not to go near Reborn...' Tsuna thought as she finished patching up the Three Vs. 

"Thanks Tsu-Tsu. Though, are these guys really your guardians? Their more like attack dogs." Velvet asked.

"Eh?! What was that, you-!" Hayato began to yell when Tsuna intervened. 

"Hayato! They're friends, please don't attack them!" Tsuna said with a frown.

"Ack! Yes, jyuuhime!" Hayato suddenly said with the obedience of a soldier. 

"He went from savage to a lap dog..." Vaggie muttered. 

"Ah, well, I'm sure you need to be introduced. So, I think it's best for my guardians to go first..." Tsuna said as she gestured to them.

"My student's right. Proper introductions are in order." Reborn said calmly from the couch where he was sitting. "I'm known as Reborn, strongest hitman of the mafia." He said as Leon turned into a gun and Reborn gave his usual pose with a smirk.

"Gokudera Hayato. Storm Guardian, and jyuuhime's right hand man." The silver haired boy said coolly.

"'Jyuuhime'?" Alastor asked cocking his head.

"Loosely translated, it means 10th Generation princess in Japanese, genius." Angel stated as if it was obvious. "Geez, get some culture ya boomer."

Yamamoto laughed and waved. "Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain Guardian. Pleased to meet you."

"Fufu, the name's Rokudo Murkuro, Mist Guardian." The indigo haired boy said with a smirk that spoke of mischief. 

"Bovino Lambo, a former member of the Bovino Family, now I'm Tsu-nee's Lightning Guardian!" The seven year old said proudly on Tsuna's lap.

"This child's in the mafia?!" Vaggie yelled. 

"He was born and raised into the lifestyle. He can't leave even if he wanted to." Tsuna reminded Vaggie.

"Tsuna's right." Angel pointed out. 

"Guess it's my turn next. Extremely pleased to me you! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Sun Guardian! My motto is 'to the extreme'!" He pumped his fists at his sides.

'He certainly has a sunny personality...' Most demons in the room thought.

Tsuna then glanced at Hibari who was sitting away from the group and gave him a no nonsense kind of look. Hibari glared at Tsuna and when it didn't work he huffed and introduced himself, "Hibari Kyoya. Cloud." Was all he said with a glare, but Tsuna didn't expect anything else.

Then the demons realized they have to introduce themselves now.

"Well, I'm Charlie Magne, princess of Hell, and co-owner of this hotel. It's nice to meet you all." The antichrist smiled. 

"...Vaggie, short for Vagatha by the way." The moth demon mumbled. 

"Name's Angel Dust boys.~" The spider demon winked flirtatiously, and Hayato made a face at that.

'She sounded like a guy! He's really a drag queen?!" Hayato thought. 

"...Husk." The chimera grumbled.

"Hello! I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet some of Tsuna's friends at last!" The cyclops demon greeted.

"The name's Valentino, owner of the studio we met at. Overlord."

"Vox, Tech Demon and Overlord." 

"I'm Velvet, Ragdoll Demon and Overlord. Val, Vox and I are known as the Three Vs." 

Finally, the humans faced the red deer, and most of them felt like they were facing danger.

"My name is Alastor, a pleasure to be meeting you gentlemen! Quite a pleasure!" 

Thankfully, the meet and greet went off better than Tsuna expected. 

After that, Val, Vox, and Velvet had to leave but they promised Tsuna keep quiet about what had occured. 

\-------------  
Charlie allowed the Guardians to stay at the hotel, and they even asked to have rooms close to Tsuna's. 

Tsuna's penthouse actually had enough room for 5 more people. Basically, Reborn, Hayato and Takeshi wouldn't leave her side. Lambo liked the room, and Ryohei went along with the idea.   
Reborn and Hayato got their own beds, and Ryohei, Takeshi, and Lambo bunked together.

The remaining two guardians got their own suites, because kami forbid what would happen if they were in the same room.

"So you've encountered these new cards which hold the key to returning home?" Reborn asked his student.

"Yeah. A number of them already proved to be trouble." Tsuna said as she thought of certain events involving the cards. "But the others have been helping me finding them. So far, I recovered 19. Just need 8 more and I can find us a way home." Tsuna said showing the Dusk cards. 

"Hmph. You have been improving." Reborn said, making Tsuna blush a bit.  
\------------  
Well, it was quite a day for the hotel. Tsuna was reunited with her guardians, but now he's gonna have to be careful. 

Especially with Mr. Reborn.

He basically oozed danger.

Alastor felt excitement in his veins at this.  
\-------  
A cloaked figure looked out over a forest in Hell. 

'So a Cardcaptor is here? That would explain all the occurances lately." 

The figure smirked. 

'Excellent. When everything is in place, I must send a real challenge to her.' The figure said as he turned to shadowed beasts in giant cages just barely awake, with collars on them.

'Isn't that right? My pets?'  
\-------------

Yay the Vongola X Generation is reunited!

How do u think the Hazbin characters are gonna react to the Guardians?   
Namely: Alastor, Angel Dust, Charlie, Niffty, Vaggie and Husk?

And what will the Guardians each think of them?  
Hayato  
Takeshi   
Hibari   
Ryohei   
Lambo   
Murkuro   
Reborn

Plz comment!


	12. Spell of Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor crossover with Villainous

Alert! Alert! Warning! Crossover with Villainous!

Featuring Black Hat and his crew!

\------------------------

In Atreno City, there was a building in the shape of a top hat. 

This was the headquarters of one of the most powerful villains on Earth.

Black Hat.

At this moment, he was preparing to make a visit to Hell for a meeting he had with an ovelord there, and perhaps meet up with the Radio Demon, one of the few devious minds he could stand.

"Black Hat sir! The portal is all set for Hell!" Dr. Flug spoke.

"Good. While I'm at the meeting, the three of you don't destroy anything! I'll be back tomorrow as I'll spend the night at some hotel I heard the princess of Hell set up. Ha! A hotel to rehabilitate sinners indeed." He laughed.

\-------------------------------

Tsuna was up before Reborn could wake her up with his usual methods.

She headed off to the lobby, and Alastor was there already too. 

"Konichiwa, Tsuna. I trust you slept well." Alastor said as he started making breakfast, and the young donna came over to help.

"Better than I thought. Maybe because I have my friends again."

"That's good. I noticed you were nervous at our meet and greet with them though."

"Ah, well, I didn't know how you would all be able to take it," Tsuna giggled.

The two of them finished making breakfast as the others came into the dining room. Vaggie and Gokudera were both glaring at Alastor who kept chatting with Tsuna, for their own reasons.

After breakfast...

"Why was that Bambi being all chummy with jyuuhime?!" Hayato grumbled.

"Well, he may be the co-owner but even I don't trust him, considering he's a being of pure evil!" Vaggie said getting Hayato's attention.

"You see, decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell. They say overnight, he began toppling overlords who had been dominant for centuries. No one had ever seen that kind of raw power harnessed by a mortal soul before. Shortly afterward, he broadcasted his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Since then, sinners called him the Radio Demon, as lazy as it is. Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival some of Hell's most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing's for sure: He's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos the likes of which no one should risk getting involved with unless they want to end up erased!" Vaggie finished her explanation.

Hayato, being as protective as he is of Tsuna, got the message Alastor was dangerous. And hovered around Tsuna whenever Alastor was around. He was also confused about why Alastor has a five-foot rule when he was being touchy to others. 

One time Tsuna kept looking at his hair, mostly his deer ears, wondering if they were real, and resisting the urge to touch them.

Of course, Alastor noticed Tsuna's glances at his ears. 

"Is there a problem with my ears dear?"

Tsuna just sputtered, thinking about touching them, went back to minding her own buisness.

Then Alastor suddenly sat down on a couch and had Tsuna look at him.

"Normally, I don't like being lied to. I know you want to do that.....but just this once." He said pointing to his ears.

"!?!?!?" He was allowing her to touch them?

"Um, ah, o-okay."

Tsuna slowly let her hand touch Alastor's right ear as he stiffened, but didn't make a move.

She then used her other hand to touch the other ear, still no movement.

Tsuna decided to experiment with this by stroking and rubbing the ears, being careful not to be too rough with them.

*!...Mmmmm, ...purr*

Was he...purring?

Tsuna didn't realize it, but Alastor's tail popped out and wagged at the sensation. His face also leaned foreword, nuzzling himself into Tsuna's generous chest. 

Tsuna was about to proceed when...

"Hey! What are you doing to jyuuhime, you son of a-!" Hayato yelled.

Alastor and Tsuna abruptly stood straight and a good 3 feet away from each other.

Then behind him was a new face, that Alastor was familiar with. 

"Ah! Black Hat! It has been a while! What brings you here?" Alastor asked cocking his head. 

"Well, I had already finished a meeting with another overlord and figured to see the so-called Happy Hotel. Though I never thought you would be interested in this place."

"Well, originally it was for my own entertainment, but some unforeseen events are defying my own expectations." The Radio Demon said glancing at Tsuna. 

"Hm? A human?" Black Hat asked. 

"Ah, hello I'm Tsuna, I work part time as a therapist here." 

Black Hat looked surprised at that, even more when he was told the idea of the hotel might actually take off thanks to Tsuna. With her help, they had 40 rehabilitated sinners in Heaven now.

\----------------  
At the moment, Angel was just finishing work when some customers he just had had a crazed look in their eyes. 

They asked if he was available again, though the studio was gonna close. As he turned to walk away, someone demons suddenly took a gun out and began to shoot each other.

Angel got away in time and yelled at Val to get Tsuna in case there was a card at work again.  
\----------------

Tsuna got the call at Rosie's for another outfit to try on, and Alastor and Hayato came along. So did Black Hat out of curiosity when he felt something take over him. 

He began to drool uncontrollably and his monstrous appearance took form as demons ran in panic. 

"He's out of control! Is this the work of another card?!" Hayato asked.

"My key is glowing, so it is. Alastor, can you stall enough time for me? Try to keep Black Hat in one place for me to catch him." Tsuna asked Alastor. 

"Of course." Alastor said as he went to confront Black Hat.

Tsuna took out her strongest cards Light and Dark, as they can help her with her flames. 

With their combined power, and the assistance of Freeze to trap Black Hat, Tsuna took out her staff.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

And with a shatter of crystals, it came out of Black Hat, and a new card was formed. 

A woman in a straight jacket/dress with chains and a crazed smile. 

Madness.

Black Hat was back to his old self, and couldn't remember what occured.

When he was told what happened, he threatened the others to not tell his crew what happened.   
-'---------  
There's the little crossover chapter!  
Plz comment!


	13. Forecast of Winds on a Date?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble comes with Dating an Overlord

In an unknown part of Hell, a cloaked figure looked over a large black pot with a smirk.

"Everything is in place for my first attack. Let's begin with something simple." The figure said as he released a large moth beast.

"Beast of the wind, go forth and scar the city with slicing air!"  
\-------------  
Surprisingly, there was a slight breeze in the air, since the only kind of weather Hell got was rain and 'once in a blue moon' snow. 

Tsuna however had a small nagging feeling in her head which usually told her that danger would be approaching.

Alastor, who was at her side again at the time noticed her tensed look. 

"Is something wrong, my dear?" 

Tsuna blushed as Alastor spoke to her. "Sorry, I guess I've been stressed lately. Gathering cards left and right. Even more since Reborn is here and training me like we were in Sparta." 

"I can see him as a Spartan commander. Though it does sound like you can use a break. Maybe a night on the town can ease your mind?" Alastor smiled.

Tsuna looked at Alastor as if he grew another head.

Was he...asking her out on a date?!

"Um, I suppose. Reborn actually has nothing else after 3 since we are down in Hell. And when we came down here summer vacation was starting." Tsuna said as she looked in another direction. 

"Well how does 5 sound? And, no telling your guardians either." Alastor whispered in her ear before vanishing.

Tsuna felt frazzled, but she went over to Rosie to ask for a dress.

"Of course honey. Any occasion?" 

"Well, Alastor asked me if I was available for dinner in town, so..."

Rosie looked surprised at that.  
"Alastor asked you out on a date?!" 

"I don't know if it should be a date, but no one else is coming either,um..."

"Don't worry honey. I think I have just the thing." Rosie smiled.

\-------------------------------  
Tsuna was nervous as she waited for Alastor outside the hotel where he said he would look for her.

He came out without his usual coat, but he was wearing suspenders. His hair was also pulled back in a small ponytail, and his bangs were combed back. Though, Tsuna didn't see his tail.

Alastor was surprised at what Tsuna was wearing

Along with her fake ears and fangs, she also had a white shawl around her shoulders, making her look more classy with her hair all curled up. She also had a small white purse which had her cards in case.

"Um, what do think? Is it too much or...?"

"N-no at all my dear. You look rather lovely."

Then he gestured his arm to for Tsuna to link. "Shall we get going? I know this speakeasy that Mimzy owns. I know you'll love it." He spoke as they walked off, arms linked. 

\------------  
Back at the hotel...

"Where's Tsuna? I haven't seen her." Takeshi asked Hayato. 

"That's what I was about to ask you, baseball freak." Then he looked at Angel who was passing by. 

"Hey! Drag queen! Do you know where jyuuhime is?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I think I saw her with Al. He looked all spruced up, and she was all dressed too. I think he took her on a date, lucky b***h." Angel said looking at his 'nails'.

Hayato began freaking out as he looked for Reborn.  
\--------------  
Alastor and Tsuna were close to the speakeasy when Angel told Hayato of their date. 

During their walk, demons looked at them as the duo simply walked and talked with each other. 

"Hey, is that the Radio Demon?"

"Looks like he's on a date." 

"With the Angelic Demon?!" 

"Never thought he was into the sweet types. Their so...different." 

"Yeah. He's feared, ruthless, and monstrous. And she's adored, kind, and innocent. Heck I hear that even the Three Vs are fond her. Valentino hasn't even abused anyone since she met him. Not even his top star." 

"No kidding?!"

"Does she have some power that tames overlords?"

"Whatever it is, it's working for her. She's survived this long after all. Not to mention she's been stopping all those odd occurances in Hell."

"True."

As the duo got to the speakeasy, the place was already active. Demons were already bustling with dancing, chatting, and having a few drinks. The place looked like an old 1920s bar that Tsuna saw in the history books or even in Italy a year back.

Though she could understand why Alastor liked this place. It reminded him of his time on Earth, and it had more class than most of Hell for his taste and there was barely any violence going on, so one could be able to relax here. There was even a grand cabaret stage for people to sing.

"Oh Alastor, Tsuna! I didn't expect you two to be here!" Mimzy said as she walked over to the duo. "Are you going to be singing, Alastor?"

Tsuna looked surprised at that. "You sing?" 

"Well of course I do! I always give a concert here!" Alastor said as he asked Mimzy to stay with Tsuna in case some demons in place got any ideas.

Tsuna watched as Alastor got onto the stage and the band instantly knew what to play for him.

(Let's Misbehave)

You could have a great career,  
And you should;  
Yes you should;  
Only one thing stops you dear:  
You're too good;  
Way too good!

If you want a future, darlin',  
Why don't you get a past?  
'Cause that fatal moment's comin' at last...

We're all alone, no chaperone  
Can get our number  
The world's in slumber  
Let's misbehave!!!

There's something wild about you child  
That's so contagious  
Let's be outrageous  
Let's misbehave!!!

When Adam won Eve's hand  
He wouldn't stand for teasin'.  
He didn't care about those apples out of season.

They say that Spring  
means just one thing to little lovebirds  
We're not above birds  
Let's misbehave!!!

It's getting late and while I wait  
My poor heart aches on  
Why keep the brakes on?  
Let's misbehave!!!

I feel quite sure un peu d'amour  
Would be attractive  
While we're still active,  
Let's misbehave!

You know my heart is true  
And you say you for me care...  
Somebody's sure to tell,  
But what the hell do we care?

They say that bears have love affairs  
And even camels  
We're merely mammals  
Let's misbehave!!!

Let's misbehave! ! ! 

As the music ended, the crowd applauded for Alastor's performance, but Tsuna could tell they were still afraid of him because they kept their distance. 

Tsuna had been sipping some sparkling water during the performance and Mimzy asked her. "Is this your first time at a place like this?"

"Somewhat. I only saw speakeasies in the history books or in Italy, but I've never been in one in person." Tsuna smiled as Alastor drifted back to them. 

"How did you like the show, my dear?" 

"I thought it was interesting. Never heard of that song before, but I really liked it." Tsuna smiled.

Alastor just kept his gaze on Tsuna as he gestured her to follow him. The two of them then went to an area of the building which had a bouncer guarding a red curtain entrance.

The bouncer looked at Alastor before moving the curtains for them to enter.

The hallway was decked with curtains which were in a Crimson red.

Tsuna could mistake it for blood concerning the place.

Alastor then led her to a mahogany door and allowed her to enter first into a fancy VIP room "I like coming here when I need some quiet time."

'It feels very familiar, but I don't sense a card messing with Alastor. Maybe I'm overthinking this.' Tsuna thought as she didn't hear the door being locked. 

Alastor had already taken a seat at one of the couches and used his powers to have a few drinks in front of them. Mostly mocktails for Tsuna and he reserved alcohol for himself. 

Taking a seat next to Alastor, mostly because he gestured her to sit near him, Tsuna decided to ask something.

"Um, what do u think of my guardians so far?" 

Alastor thought for a moment. Then he spoke. 

"They are certainly a lively group. I could see the Takeshi boy as a relaxed cat and Mr Hayato as a territorial pomeranian. Young Lambo is quite a rambunctious child, but then again, so are most children. Ryohei is certainly louder than I would've expected. Not to mention the energy he puts out. He certainly reminds me of a loudspeaker at times. Murkuro is quite a troublemaker. He somewhat reminds me of myself back when I was a lad. Mysterious with a dangerous edge. Young Hibari is certainly a tough nut to crack. To be honest he never even flinched when I tried to scare him. He actually landed a hit on my face which really hurt. Then there's your mentor.....I could say he's probably the most dangerous human I've seen yet. He just has this aura that screams murder and death. I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes an overlord when it's his time. Maybe Hell would be more entertaining!" Alastor laughed. 

"Hell forbid if that happens..." Tsuna sighed.

"However..."

"Hm?"

"What I can't figure out is you my dear. When it comes to you, they act like a group of knights protecting a forbidden treasure. An untainted flower among filthy weeds." Alastor grinned as he leaned over Tsuna. 

"I...I want to experience it for myself. To be honest, I was just expecting you to end up as a future meal. And yet.

Yet something's preventing me from doing so. I want to desperately taint yet preserve that innocence." He said as his eyes glowed dimly as the lights slowly dimmed as well. "Just what have you done to me to make me act this way?" 

"A-alastor? Are, um, are you...flirting with me...?"

"Isn't that what humans do nowadays rather than courting in my time?" Alastor asked back. "But I suppose you can call it that. I have grown fond of your presence over the past couple weeks, and there's something about you that I just can't describe. You know, Angel Dust is so, flirty and annoying, but I remembered. Anyone could have him for a simple sum of money. You on the other hand... your innocence is indescribable...It's like...a drug I can't help but be...addicted to."  
Alastor said as a hand drifted to Tsuna's calf and caressed it, as the other hand rested on her cheek.

Tsuna felt her face getting hot at this.

"Oh, yes! I forgot. I wanted to give you something." Alastor said as he snapped his fingers and a small box In red wrapping paper appeared. 

Tsuna was a little curious of what was in it, and opened the box to see...!!!!!

An orange silk choker. 

On the collar, there was a tag with 'Rabbit' on one side and the other saying; 'If found, return to Alastor'.

Tsuna would've fainted if it werent for the fact Alastor was getting closer to her face with a hand caressing her chin. "Rabbit, that does sounds more appropriate than kitten."

Before Tsuna knew, the Radio Demon was just a breath apart from coming in contact with her lips. 

Then the window smashed, causing Tsuna to shriek as Alastor summoned his shadow protecting her and himself as he held her close. 

"Normally I would be proud of my student having a little rebellion every now and then, under the right circumstances. Though, I draw the line at this." A certain voice said.

Tsuna turned to see Reborn standing behind them with a gun pointed at Alastor. 

"Alive or Dead, there are repercussions for attempting something funny with my charges. Especially the next Vongola head." Reborn said.

"I don't remember allowing you to come uninvited." Alastor said with a strained smile which was really covering up his anger as he held Tsuna so close to his chest, she could smell his cologne. 

Then a gust of wind blew into the window, nearly knocking Reborn off his feet, and then a giant cut took off a chunk of a building next door.

Tsuna then tensed as the familiar feeling came by. 

There was a new card out there! 

Using Flight, she drifted out of the room and looked for the source.

And she couldn't believe her eyes! 

It was a gigantic white moth that had ice particles on its wings.

The being was creating all the windstorms from how it flapped it's winds and taking chunks off of buildings. The moth was also twice the size of the hotel!

It let out a loud screech as demon scrambled for their lives and started a violent windstorm.

"My goodness! Never seen a beast like that before!" Alastor said from the window. 

Tsuna quickly got to work thinking about stopping the wings. Since it used them for the winds. 

Wait, bugs with wings like that normally don't fly in rain. They don't even stand a chance with soap water either. 

Tsuna took out Bubbles and Aqua to help. "Aqua, create a downpour on the creature! Bubbles, infuse the water with soap bubbles!" 

With their master's word, the moth's wings were rendered useless causing it to fall to the ground.

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!" 

As the moth became enveloped by crystals, it became a new card.

"Hurricane. It would explain the strong winds."   
\-------  
Tsuna thought it would be a good idea to head back to the hotel before anything else happened.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet Tsuna. You either, Radio Demon."

"No no no no. You misunderstand. I decided to take Tsuna without permission, so I must take responsibility." Alastor grinned as Reborn glared at him. 

Tsuna could only sigh feeling a new headache come along.  
\--------------  
There! I managed to finish this date!  
Plz comment!


	14. The Final Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four Dark Elemental cards are finally caught.

It had been a week since Tsuna's date with Alastor though thanks to Reborn, it seemed she wouldn't be left alone with him. 

Whenever Tsuna talked to the Radio Demon, at least one of her guardians were in the room with her. Often it would be either Hayato, Kyoya, or even Reborn himself.

Within that week, Tsuna found two new cards: Memory and Fear, which caused panic in Pentagram City. 

Now, as Tsuna was looking outside, it was sweltering. 

However, she was excited because Charlie had arranged a day off for the employees at the beach.

Tsuna decided that she was content with a simple orange sundress, which made her look like an angel.

"You look really fetching, Tsuna," Alastor said from his spot.

"Ah, thanks, Alastor," Tsuna said with a small blush as Alastor extended his hand. "We should get going. The others are waiting, dear."

\--------------------

It wasn't a sea of fire at the beach like Tsuna thought; the water was very similar to the ocean back on Earth. Tsuna watched her guardians do their own thing, from surfing to just lounging around. Alastor still stuck to Tsuna, although he wished Hayato would be barking up in his face. 

Then Tsuna gained an uneasy look as a familiar sensation came up.

She looked to the ocean as she saw a whirlpool, and over it was a growing dark storm cloud.

"Alastor, Hayato. Over there." 

The two looked over as Tsuna got her key out. sure enough, it was glowing.

"Another spirit?" Hayato asked as Tsuna summoned Flight and took off.

As she entered the cloud, she noticed the waves were getting rougher as something began to emerge from the water.

A gigantic creature that resembled a kraken.

Tsuna was shocked but thought her normal cards wouldn't do much. But then she recalled Hurricane could also create freezing winds.

"Hurricane! freeze the creature in its place!" 

The giant moth appeared and created a blizzard causing the waves to freeze in midair, and the creature was encased in ice as Tsuna quickly pointed her staff. 

"Force without a master, heed the call of my Staff of Dreams and be one with my power! Secure!"

The ice shattered as it glowed, and a new card formed.

Flood. Well, at least she caught it before it could do any damage. 

Either than that, Tsuna had a good time at the beach with the others.

\-----------------

A few more days had passed, and Tsuna gained two more cards: Karma which created chaos to those who did wrong, and Reverse which basically rewinded a lot of things.

Tsuna was both nervous and anxious. Two more cards and she and her guardians could get a way back!

Then a familiar sensation seized her mind, only this time it was much worse.

Screams were heard outside as those of the hotel looked out the door.

There were two giant beings causing chaos in the city, with blazing fire and dangerous tremors.

A dragon made entirely of magma and a giant stag with trees on its back.

The group was shocked as two powerful beasts were rampaging through the town.

Tsuna quickly ordered her guardians to have the fire contained and counter while she would get her cards to stop them.

It was not easy, but with help from almost all the Dark Sky cards, Tsuna was able to weaken and capture them.

Seism and Magma.

Tsuna smiled at the fact she can get a way back home.

Then her Hyper-Intuition went haywire.

*Clapping* 

"Impressive. You certainly have surpassed my expectations, young Vongola." A voice said.

Tsuna and her group turned to the source of the voice.

A man in mental armor and an iron mask

"!.....Masque. The Rouge Exterminator Demon. What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"More importantly, how did you know about jyuuhime?!" Hayato yelled, wondering how this demon knew.

"It's simple. I've known about dying will flames long before I came to Hell. Though, I never thought you would be able to find those lost cards." He spoke.

"Wait, you were the one who attacked one of my predecessors?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yes I was. I needed those cards to help me with my one goal...........

The Extinction of Hell."  
\-------------'  
Tsuna's got all the cards, but now real trouble is on the surface!

Plz Comment!


	15. Final Battle

(I'm not really good at fight scenes so please bear with me...)

Tsuna was shocked at Masque's answer. 

True Hell was not one of the best places to live, but in retrospect it was still necessary to balance out the Universe.

"Though I wouldn't have expected you to find and capture the Hell cards." Masque said referring to Tsuna. "Rather than using just those cards, you can be useful as well. After all a sky child is said to be touched by the Heavens." Masque smirked as he saw Alastor standing in front of her. "And to have the Radio Demon at your side as well? You certainly are interesting." 

"Just cut to the chase already my fellow. To destroy Hell, you needed Tsuna's cards, but you don't have the qualifications so you want Tsuna to join you." Alastor concluded. 

"Why yes. Though I could guess I'll have to use force." Masque said as his half-destroied wings came out. 

For almost an hour, the Guardians and demons faced Masque, and those with lesser power were almost beaten to death. 

Masque was still standing as he faced against Tsuna, Reborn, and Alastor. 

Masque charged at Tsuna, knocking the hitman and Radio Demon away as he grabbed Tsuna by the throat.

"I hear that if you perish, the Earth up there would experience Armageddon. Especially if you die too early. A sacrifice I can do to erase Hell as well." 

'Loosing air. Cant...breathe...I need ....help......................'

Then a flash of light came from the cards. 

And Masque was knocked back, as Tsuna gasped for air.

Suddenly, the Sin Cards and the Dark Elemental cards came and formed a circle.  
In the center.......

A new card was forming.

Then a flash of light erupted from it.  
\-----------  
Tsuna found herself floating in a place in space and a beautiful ethereal woman was floating in front of her. 

(She looks like Sailor Cosmos, okay?)

"Young Sky Child. You fought well to protect the Dark Sky cards and even find them all. You've proven that you can use this card. And you've also unlocked a special flame unlike any other." 

As Tsuna looked at her hands, the Sky flame was replaced by a new flame she never seen before.

It was a beautiful white with traces of all the known flames of the sky appearing and vanishing like an aurora with star particles around it in multiple colors as well. 

\----------------

The light died down as Tsuna summoned her staff and saw that it got a new upgrade.

(It is Sailor Cosmos' staff, Only the first layer of feathers are rainbow colored, the 2nd layer are white)

'Amazing. I feel like a new power is coursing through me.' Tsuna thought as Masque got up. 

Then she looked at the new card, and the mysterious woman was on it.

'Cosmic.'

"So you got a new card and staff. That won't matter. They'll be used to destroy everything." Masque said as he ran toward Tsuna.

As he charged again, Tsuna used her new staff and card. 

"Release!" 

And Masque was hit with a blast of cosmic flames that knocked him back.

"What?!" 

As Masque attacked Tsuna only for her to keep brushing him off, Alastor and Reborn watched the whole thing. 

Reborn saw his student had unlocked a new level of the sky flames, and Alastor was seeing a mortal was actually getting the best of a fallen Exterminator.

"It took me 500 years to take those cards. I'll take them from you if it takes me 500 more!" Masque said as he charged again.

"You want my power that bad?" Tsuna said as she used her cosmic flames at full power.

"Then take it." She said as she fired the flames at Masque's body as it entered him.

"Yes! This power is mine-!?!?" Then Masque felt the power growing in him more as he felt like it was actually tearing him apart.

"Wait. No. It's too much! IT'S TOO MUCH!" 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

With a spirit cosmic wave explosion, Masque was no more.

Tsuna panted heavily as she felt lightheaded and fell only for Alastor to catch her. 

"You really are an amusing human, Tsuna." Alastor grinned.   
\-------------------  
Well, this story is about to come to a close then I can start on the sequel. Oh, her new cosmic flame will be needed in the sequel, just so you all know.

Plz comment!


	16. Epilogue

It had been three days since Masque's defeat and the power of the Dusk Sky Cards destroyed him.

Within those three days, Tsuna and her guardians had been healing as Tsuna looked over her newest card she gained in the battle.

It not only had the power of the cosmos themselves, it also gave Tsuna a whole new flame unlike any other. 

She also found that the card had an ability to take her to any dimension she wanted. That was her answer to returning home.

Though at the same time, she was sad because she would miss the others here in Hell.

"Tsuna." 

Alastor said at the door getting Tsuna's attention. 

He got a few scrapes in the battle, but he could still walk around.

"Alastor, are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah.....The others are waiting. They said they are ready." The Radio Demon said in a soft voice that Tsuna thought he couldn't speak in. 

Before Tsuna could walk through the door, Alastor suddenly had her in a embrace from behind as if he was afraid she would vanish.

"I'm being sincere with you my dear rabbit. Please visit when you can..." He said as his eyes glowed dimly with a rare tenderness.

Tsuna smiled as Alastor drifted to Tsuna's lips and kissed her.

Though she would miss Hell, she would still remember her friends there.

As Tsuna gave her farewells and her guardians returned home, she found a present on her bed.

It was a radio that Alastor owned.

And she learned she could communicate with him through it.

With some new additions, it was nice to be home.

\------------------------  
Plz comment!


End file.
